Looks Can Be Deceiving
by limegreenpandagirl
Summary: Timmy meets a new girl in his class. But he soon discovers that she's not human. and she's not a vampire, so don't get any ideas!
1. Meeting Jennifer

**Looks Can Be Deceiving**

Hello everyone! I hope everyone enjoys this story. It's got action, comedy, romance, and…Hey, if I tell you, you'll know everything that happens! J You all know the drill, READ AND REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW IF PEOPLE LIKE MY WORK OR NOT. Oh, and by the way, I don't own FOP. (Sigh)

Welcome to Chapter One

Timmy Turner sat in his front row desk, bored. Listening to Mr. Crocker ramble on about how pi r squared equalled the area of a circle, occasionally spazzing and screaming "FAIRY GOD PARENTS!" was really boring. Waiting until nobody was looking, he whispered to his eraser, pencil, and pencil sharpener, "I wish something really exciting would happen."

What nobody knew was that Timmy's school supplies weren't really school supplies. They were his fairy godparents Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, his god brother.

Suddenly the door opened, and a young girl about Timmy's size and age walked in. She handed Mr. Crocker a note, which he read with an angry look. When he finished, he sighed, and called for the classes' attention.

"Well students, it is my job to inform you that we have a new student. I don't know her name, and I really don't care, but sit patiently while she tells you her life story."

Mr. Crocker sat in his desk, his usual scowl on his face.

The girl looked back at him, rolling her eyes. "Mr. Crocker, I'm not here to tell you my life story. But I will tell you my name. It's Jenny. Short for Jennifer, but I hate being called Jennifer."

Timmy stared in astonishment at the beautiful girl. Her hair was exactly the same color as fresh strawberries, and pulled back with a neon orange headband. It flowed straight down to her shoulders. A sunny yellow t-shirt with a grass green peace sign stood out on top of her blue belt, and dark indigo pants. Her flats were violet purple, with small bows of lace. As Timmy looked closer, he noticed her makeup was bubblegum pink, and her eyes were hazel brown. He sighed dreamily. Jenny looked so beautiful.

"Wow you guys, this is exciting!" Timmy whispered. "Thanks."

"Um Timmy, we didn't do that." Wanda told him nervously. "Yeah! We poofed up a cow to jump over the moon! And she's still up there!" Cosmo cheerfully cheered. "Cosmo you idiot! Get it down!" Wanda yelled angrily. Poof giggled happily and waved his rattle, which acted as his first wand. Suddenly a cow crashed through the roof with a "MOO!" landing on top of Mr. Crocker, who screamed in pain. Everybody laughed as Jenny helped him up. "So Mr. Crocker, where do I sit?"

Mr. Crocker groaned again. "Just sit in that empty seat behind Turner." Jenny nodded. "Okay." Jenny walked by Timmy, and he caught the scent of vanilla. He sighed again and turned around in his seat, watching Jenny get into her seat. As she looked up to pay attention to Mr. Crocker teaching, she noticed Timmy staring at her. She giggled at his goofy face, flashed a brilliant smile, and waved. He waved back and murmured, "She's so pretty."

"Timmy, what's the matter?" Cosmo asked. "I'll tell you what the matter is." Wanda sighed. "He's in love."

Suddenly the school bell rang and everybody ran out of the classroom to the cafeteria. Timmy and his godparents and god brother stayed. The 3 fairies poofed into their fairy forms.

"But Timmy can't be in love. He loves Trixie!" Cosmo argued. "Trixie? Who's Trixie?" Timmy asked weakly, his eyes practically becoming hearts.

Hearing this, Cosmo gasped in horror. "What? Timmy doesn't remember Trixie? He must be sick!" He poofed himself into a doctor's outfit. "He needs surgery! Wanda, get me my toothbrush and a big bowl of Jello! This could get tricky!"

Wanda rolled her eyes and groaned. She grabbed Timmy by the collar and poofed up his favorite desert: chocolate cake with a caramel icing and sprinkles. The minute he smelled the delicious cake, he snapped out of his love-sick trance. "Huh?"

"Come on sport, it's time for lunch!" Wanda smiled, gently pulling him towards the door. "Oh yeah!" Timmy remembered, running out with excitement. His godparents smiled, transformed into 3 green, pink, and purple butterflies, then followed him to the lunch room.


	2. Cafeteria Troubles

Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter Numero Dos! (2) So far, I've gotten 1 review from someone named K.C. Ellison. Thanks!

But I have to admit, your review kind of confused me. I didn't know who X-J9 was until I looked it up on the Internet. Very good guess, but unfortunately it was incorrect! Keep guessing!

Anyways, on to Chapter 2 of Looks Can Be Deceiving! Please remember to READ, RATE, and REVIEW!

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. Jenny is my own character.

Numero Dos (Chapter 2)

Timmy sat at an empty table eating his lunch. Normally he would be sitting with Chester, AJ, Elmer, and Sanjay, but mysteriously none of them were at school today. And he didn't really feel like talking to Trixie. For some reason, his love for her which used to burn with the white-hot intensity of a thousand suns had somehow been put out. Now he had his eyes on a prettier girl. One who wasn't scared of Crocker, or cows falling from the sky. One who actually acted like she saw him. One named- "Hi."

Jenny! Timmy looked over with a start to see her standing VERY close to him. "Is this seat taken?" she asked, gesturing with her hands, which were holding a lunch tray.

"Ah…Ah…Um…Yes….I mean NO! There's no one sitting here except me!" Timmy gasped out, love grabbing hold of his tongue and turning everything he said into mumbo jumbo.

Jenny giggled and sat down beside him. "So, what do you have for lunch?" she asked, looking over at him. "Ah…Um…A surkey tandwich and a tutter bart. Um, I mean, a turkey sandwich and a butter tart." Timmy groaned, wanting the floor to open up and swallow him whole. How much more embarrassing could this get?

"That's cool. The cafeteria lady gave me a Nanaimo bar, a can of lemonade, and a plate of cheese casserole." Jenny picked up her fork and tried a little bit of the casserole. Making a face, she said, "It tastes like kitty litter."

"I like kitty litter." Timmy said unintentionally, smacking himself in the face afterwards. What had he just done? "I mean cheese! I like cheese."

Jenny giggled. "You're funny. What's your name?"

"Timmy Turner." he answered, gazing into her glistening hazel eyes, decorated with pink eye shadow.

Jenny choked on her casserole. "YOU'RE Timmy Turner?" she said in disbelief. "Yes. How did you know my name if you didn't know who I was?" he asked. "Oh, Mr. Crocker told me your name in class. Remember? 'Sit in the empty seat behind Turner.' she acted, mimicking Mr. Crocker. "Man, he's a nutcase! Always screaming FAIRY GODPARENTS! Does he really believe in fairies?"

"Yes." Timmy said, watching her reaction. This was, to burst into loud, hard, laughter. "Oh man that's rich. Everybody knows fairies don't exist. Am I right?"

"Haha. Yeah, right. Fairies don't exist." Timmy faked a laugh, cautiously watching his lunchbox. Cosmo and Wanda and Poof were hidden on it, acting as part of the picture. Cosmo and Poof were having fun, but Wanda was glaring angrily at him.

Finally Jenny stopped laughing and looked at her watch. It said it was 12:00. "What time does class start?" she asked. "12:15." Timmy told her. "Oh man! I haven't gotten any drawing done!" Jenny pushed her lunch tray over so that the table in front of her was clean and cleared off. Then, she pulled a big white sketchbook and a box of pencil crayons out of her backpack, which was sitting on the floor beside her. Opening the book, she selected one of her purples and started shading something in. Not wanting to look like he was snooping, but curious just the same, Timmy sneaked a look. "Rainbows." he commented. "Nice." "Do you want to look?" Jenny handed him the book to gaze at. "Just don't rip any of the pages, or you're in serious trouble. Got it?"

Timmy nodded and started flipping the pages. Every single one had rainbow colors on it. Everything that Jenny drew had red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet. Some even had a sprinkle of pink. It looked like Jenny would draw anything, from hearts to clouds to scenery. "You're a good artist." he commented politely handing back the book. "Once we get to high school are you going to take art classes?"

"Probably, but I already do after school 4 days a week." Jenny bragged, going back to her original page and starting coloring again. "Wow. Do you like anything else?" Timmy asked. "Well, I like all art, from sculpting to painting to pottery. You name it, I've done it. And as you've probably figured out, I like rainbows. To me they symbolize promises that can never be broken, and friendships that stay forever." Timmy nodded. That sounded really beautiful. This girl was astounding at using words when she wanted to. "And then there's shopping, skipping rope, video games, comic books-" Jenny continued.

"Wait. You like VIDEO GAMES? And COMIC BOOKS?" Timmy interrupted in amazement. "The graphics interest me. Plus they're really fun." Jenny said as though it was absolutely no big deal.

But Timmy was absolutely astounded. In his whole life, he had only met one girl who liked boy stuff. And now he knew 2. But this girl didn't look or act like a tomboy at all? She sort of reminded Timmy of Trixie and Veronica. A girly girl who loved rainbows and baby animals and was made of sugar, spice, and everything nice. "I just assumed-" Timmy started to explain, but Jenny cut him off. "You thought what? That I was a girly girl who was into shopping, gossip, and clothes? Well guess what Turner! You thought wrong!" Jenny snarled. Her anger was so fierce, that Timmy was actually afraid of her. Then Jenny's voice turned cold and quiet. "Looks can be deceiving Timmy Turner. Remember that." she whispered. Then, without saying another word, she got up, picked up her stuff, and walked away with an air of hurt pride.

"Well." Wanda commented after Jenny had disappeared. "That was weird."

Timmy's shoulders slumped. Now he would never get Jenny to fall in love with him. He was sunk.


	3. Visiting Turner's House

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents, but I love the show!

Chapter 3

By the end of the day Timmy was still miserable. "What am I gonna do, you guys?" he asked Cosmo and Wanda. "Jenny hates me."

"Well you shouldn't have judged her by her appearance. Women hate it when guys do that." Wanda started blabbing on about stereotypes and a whole bunch of stuff that Timmy didn't even try to understand. "You getting any of this Cosmo?"

But Cosmo wasn't even paying attention. He was talking to his nickel. "I told you a hundred times not to eat the chocolate pudding without me!" Then he started laughing. "Hey Phillip! Pu. Ding!" Apparently saying 'pudding' was the funniest thing in the world, because Cosmo laughed harder, and started repeating himself. "Pu. Ding! Pu. Ding! Pu. Ding!"

"Pipe down you moron!" Wanda grabbed Cosmo by his lips to quiet him. "Someone's coming this way!" Quickly the fairies all transformed into flowers, and Timmy hid behind a bush to find out who was coming.

It was Jenny. She had her rainbow backpack on her back, the millions of key chains attached jangling loudly. She looked happier then she had at lunch, but Timmy felt nervous. He knew he should apologize, but was worried Jenny wouldn't accept it.

"You can do it Timmy! But you better hurry, or you'll miss your chance." Wanda said, cheering him on. Poof cheered too, wiggling around happily.

So cautiously, Timmy walked up behind Jenny, who still hadn't noticed him. "Um…Hi Jenny."

Shocked, Jenny stopped and turned around. "Oh. Hey Timmy. What's up?" she asked gloomily.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for judging you by your appearance. I shouldn't have done that. It was wrong." Timmy stared down at his feet and shuffled them nervously.

Jenny stared at him for a few minutes, then nodded slowly. "That's okay. Thanks for apologizing. I appreciate it."

Timmy looked up and smiled at her, and she smiled back. It was then that Timmy noticed her choker. It was striped and the colors of the rainbow, just like everything else Jenny had, but it seemed to shimmer with golden light. "That's a pretty choker." he commented, pointing at it.

"Thanks. I got it a year ago. I _never _take it off." Jenny said, touching her hand to her neck. "So, what are you doing now that school's done for the day?"

"Eh, I'll probably play some video games." Timmy said casually. "Nothing really exciting. My mom and dad are going out tonight, so I'll have Vicky babysitting." He shuddered, imagining the torture he would have to go through.

"Oh, a babysitter huh? That's tough." Jenny said sympathetically. "I hate being watched by a babysitter. They always make you do the hardest, most humiliating things."

"Exactly!" Timmy exclaimed, glad that Jenny could relate to what he went through almost every day of his life. Then he got an idea. "Hey, do you want to come over and play? My parents won't mind."

"I'd love to, but I've gotta go home. I've got a lot of chores to do, and my mah- I mean parents don't like me being late." Jenny grimaced, and Timmy thought she was about to say something else. But what would she have said?

"I'm sure they won't mind if you take a break before you start your chores." Timmy said, trying to persuade Jenny to come with him.

"I'm sorry Timmy, but my parents are REALLY strict." Jenny said, getting a bit annoyed. "Unless pigs start flying, I'm not going to go."

"Well, I sure _WISH _that pigs would start flying." Timmy said, winking to his godparents. They winked back and, as soon as they were sure that Jenny wasn't watching, waved their wands. POOF!

"OINK!" A large pink pig soared over Jenny's head. She gasped and ducked just in time. "What on earth is going on?"

"Wow, flying pigs. That's not something you see everyday." Timmy grinned. "Now what exactly was it you just said? 'Unless pigs start flying, I'm not coming with you?' That sounds about right."

Jenny grinned at Timmy. "Alright Timmy, you win. I'll come over for a little while.

"Yes!" Timmy thought, giving his fairies a thumbs up.

Once Timmy and Jenny got to Timmy's house, they went up to Timmy's room. "Where are your parents?" Jenny asked, inside the quiet house. "Working. My dad works with pencils, and my mom sells houses." Timmy told her, inserting a Crash Nebula game into his TV. "Come on, let's play!"

So they played video games for a couple of hours, then read some Crimson Chin comic books. It turned out that Jenny loved the Crimson Chin, and her favorite character was Cleft, the Boy Chin Wonder. "I have every issue with him in it! Even the extra super rare ones!" she squealed.

"Really?" Timmy asked in amazement, but before he could ask another question, his alarm clock beeped. "Oh, it's 6:00. Time to feed my fish."

"You have fish?" Jenny asked. "3 goldfish. There names are Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof." Timmy said, pointing to his goldfish bowl, where his godparents were swimming around and doing flips in the water.

Jenny walked over to it and smiled, tapping the glass gently. "Aw. They're so cute."

The next thing she said chilled everyone in the room to the bone.

"You're actually really bad at keeping secrets Timmy."

Timmy froze. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I know you have fairy god parents."


	4. Confrontations

Woohoo! Chapter 4! This is so much fun! Thank you to K.C. Ellison, RR, and randompandattack for reviewing! I really appreciate it! If anyone wants to review, then please do! I accept helpful hints and tips, but please don't flame!

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents.

Chapter 4

"What! That's crazy!" Timmy shouted, trying hard to laugh and not scream in horror. "Fairies don't exist."

"Timmy, you can say that all you want, but I know the truth." Jenny argued. "I've seen you whispering to them. And the whole 'pigs flying' thing proved my point. Unless somebody wishes for pigs to fly, they can't do it. And you made a wish."

Timmy sighed. He knew Jenny was right. But he didn't want to admit that she was right. If he did, he would lose his godparents forever! And then how would he survive? "Guys, what do I do?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"Timmy, whatever you do, don't tell her about us." Wanda whispered. "She can't prove we're fairies, so we won't have to go away."

"See! There you go again. Talking to them." Jenny declared. "Face it Timmy. I know you have godparents. There's nothing you can do to make me believe that your goldfish are plain old, regular goldfish."

Timmy looked from Jenny to Wanda. Oh why oh why did the person who found out have to be his secret crush? He didn't want to lie to her, but he didn't want to lose his godparents. They had been with him through everything and taught him some important lessons. Finally he made his decision.

"Jenny, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." stuttered Timmy, pointing towards the door. "Oh. I see what's going on." Jenny sneered. "You think that if I leave, I'll just forget everything that happened. Well guess what Turner? That ain't gonna happen, because I'm not leaving until you say that you have fairy godparents!"

"Jen, please! Listen to me!" Timmy begged. "Everything would be _better_ if you left. You're going crazy! Probably from playing too many video games. Go home and calm down. After a while you'll realize how ridiculous you sound, forget this whole incident, and then we can hang out again like normal! How does that sound?"

Jenny glared furiously at Timmy. " First of all, don't you dare call me Jen again. That's worse than Jennifer. Second of all, I am NOT going crazy from playing video games, that's just stupid. And third of all, you can't tell me what to do, so I'm not leaving!"

"Fine! I guess I'll just have to use force!" Timmy grabbed her choker and yanked hard, stretching it until it looked like it was about to snap. Jenny's eyes widened. "Don't do that!" she cried out in fear. Yanking Timmy's hands off of her neck, she backed away as though she thought Timmy was about to hurt her.

Angrily, Timmy advanced, and she continued to walk quickly backwards, her hands covering her rainbow choker protectively. Her eyes practically screamed terror. Finally, when he had Jenny trapped in the corner of his room, he went back to the goldfish bowl.

"Guys, what's going on?" Timmy asked Cosmo and Wanda. "One minute she's screaming angrily at me, the next she's scared of me!"

"She doesn't like it when you touch her choker." observed Wanda. "Then I know exactly how to get her out of here." Timmy grinned wickedly. He walked back up to Jenny and began speaking.

"Okay Jenny, here's the deal. I'm not going to stop doing _THIS _until you leave." He grabbed her choker and started stretching it again. She gasped, but then glared angrily at him as though she had finally realized that she didn't need to be scared of him. "Well, _I'm_ not going to leave until _YOU _admit that you have fairies!" she argued back, grabbing his hands and wrestling hard trying to get them off her neck.

"Well I'm not going to admit that I have fairies until-" Timmy let go of Jenny and clasped his hands over his mouth in horror. "Oh no." He couldn't believe that he had just did that. His happy life was now officially over. Wanda sighed in defeat. "Come on Cosmo, let's go start packing our stuff." she murmured, leading her baffled husband and son into their castle for what would most certainly be the last time.

"I KNEW IT!" Jenny cried out triumphantly. "I _knew _that you had fairies." She continued to cheer and dance around braggingly until she realized that Timmy looked horrible. "Timmy? Are you okay?" she asked in concern.

Timmy let out a deep sigh. "Well Jenny, you found out my secret. I hope that makes you happy. Now, because you found out, my fairies are going to go away forever. I will never see them again."

" Well that's alright, isn't it?" Jenny asked, not quite grasping the seriousness of the situation. "Well Jenny, it would be alright if my life wasn't miserable. But everyday, I have to deal with neglectful parents, a torturous babysitter, a teacher that hates me, and bullies, among many other things, like struggling to fit in. That's why I had Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. They fixed my problems. All I had to do was make wishes. Of course, sometimes my wishing got us into trouble. Actually, most of the time. But my fairies were always right beside me, willing to help me make things right again. I considered them my second family, and they called me their son. And now they're going to leave me and get reassigned to another sad little kid who needs them."

"Oh Timmy." Jenny whispered breathlessly. Now that she knew the consequences of her actions, she felt sick to her stomach. She hadn't meant to do anything like this.

"And you know what the worst part is?" Timmy said. Without waiting for an answer, he continued. " When the head fairy Jorgen comes to pick them up, he's going to make sure that I forget all about them. I will never remember the fairies that made my life perfect."

Jenny was speechless for a few minutes. Finally she desperately cried, "What can I do?"

"You've done enough." was Timmy's barely muttered answer.

With a loud POOF, the 3 fairies popped out of Timmy's fishbowl. Normally this would have amazed Jenny. But now seeing them made her feel little and weak. She didn't even know what to say to them. Finally she looked into their sad eyes and murmured, "I'm so sorry."

The fairies didn't answer her. Instead they floated over to Timmy and gave him a loving hug. Jenny noticed that every single fairy had silent tears flowing. Timmy meanwhile, was sobbing into the female fairy's shoulder. Jenny guessed that she was Wanda.

Suddenly Jenny had an idea. She walked over to Timmy and his fairies, and grabbed his hand firmly. He looked up and winced at her touch. "What do you want?" he growled, wiping his tear-stained face on his other arm.

"If your memory is going to be erased, then I want mine erased too." she said determinedly. "I deserve it."

The fairies smiled sadly at her. "That's very kind of you Jenny." Wanda's high voice said. Jenny could tell she was trying not to cry again.

"Hey Wanda, Jorgen's late!" Cosmo yelled out loudly. "What are you talking about?" Wanda asked in annoyance. "Normally Jorgen comes almost immediately after someone discovers us. Why's he taking so long?"

"Maybe he doesn't know that I found out." suggested Jenny. "That's impossible." Wanda shook her head in confusion. "Jorgen always knows."

"Timmy Turner has fairies." Jenny whispered. Still there was nothing. So she yelled. "Timmy has fairies!" But no matter how many times she said the words, nothing happened. "I don't understand." Timmy said, puzzled. "Let me see Da Rules."

So Wanda poofed up the big purple book of rules. Timmy opened up the book to the very first page. "Rule One. Do not tell anyone about your fairies. If another human finds out, your fairies will be taken away and re-assigned."

"Oh." Jenny gasped. "Well Timmy, it's getting late. I've gotta go. Right now!" she leaped up off of the bed that she and Timmy had been sitting on and started running towards his door. "Bye!"

"Hold it!" Wanda poofed her way in front of the open door to stop Jenny. "You know something! Why are you hiding it?"

"Hiding? I'm not hiding, who's hiding?" Jenny quickly lied, trying to get past Wanda. But the stubborn fairy was in her way. "Tell us Jenny!"

"Yeah Jenny." Timmy and his other fairies came over and together all 4 surrounded Jenny. "Spill the beans."

Cosmo gasped, "No, don't spill the beans! That'll make a mess! And then I'll cry! Spilled milk doesn't make me cry, but a can of spilled beans make my eyes flow like Niagara Falls!"

Everyone ignored Cosmo's stupid ramblings. They were all focussed on Jenny, who looked like a trapped rat. Finally she cracked. "Alright I'll tell you. The reason your fairy godparents aren't being taken away is because I'm not human."

"Not human? What are you? An alien? A vampire? Another fairy?" guessed Timmy. His wide blue eyes were filled with confusion.

"No." Jenny shook her head. "I'm a Bornagain."


	5. Story of A Bornagain

Yahoo! Chapter 5! Thank you to randompandattack! You've probably never heard of a Bornagain because I invented the term today. I was going to call Jenny a halfling, but then I looked up the word and realized that it's been used. And I didn't want to be accused of copying or anything. I was considering Reborn too, but decided on Bornagain. Do you guys like it?

Please continue to Read and Review! I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. Only Jenny, the Bornagain.

Chapter 5

"A what?" Timmy exclaimed. Never in his 10 year old life had he ever heard of a Bornagain. He had seen aliens, fairies, pixies, even anti-fairies, which were like their opposites. But nothing like whatever a Bornagain was.

Wanda's eyes had grown large. "A Bornagain?" she breathed incredulously. "Oh my goodness!" "This is incredible! I haven't seen one of those in over a thousand years!" Cosmo gasped. His green eyes looked Jenny up and down as though he expected her to disappear. "We must be dreaming!" Then, Timmy expected him to pinch himself. But instead, because Cosmo was an idiot, he poofed up a gigantic sledge hammer and brought it down on his head. "Ooh, look at the pretty stars." he said in a cuckoo type voice, and then he fell to the floor with a crash. Wanda rolled her eyes and waved her wand, making Cosmo disappear. "Don't do any wishing for a few hours. I want to keep him in the castle resting for a few hours. That hit is probably going to give him a major headache." she ordered Timmy.

He waved her request away dismissively. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. Now, is anyone going to explain to me what the heck is a Bornagain?"

"I will." Jenny said. She sat down on the bed and adjusted her headband and choker as she spoke. "But before I explain what I am, I'm going to need last year's August newspaper. The Dimmsdale Times. Would you happen to have it?"

"Yeah, my dad always keeps his old newspapers." Timmy left his room and went to the living room to look. Why on Earth did Jenny need the paper? This day was getting more and more confusing every second.

Finally in his dad's newspaper basket he found the right paper. He went back up to his bedroom and slammed the paper onto the bed. "There. I got the stupid paper. Now what?"

"Flip to page 6 and read the headline out loud." Jenny instructed. So Timmy did. "Child Drowns in Lake Bigfoot. What does this have to do with anything?"

Wanda gasped again. "Timmy! Look at the photo!"

Rolling his eyes, Timmy glanced down at the photo. It looked like it was a young child's school photo. The child was female, that was obvious. The photo was black and white, so Timmy couldn't identify any colors. But there was something about the way the girl looked, with her shoulder-length dark hair, close-set light eyes, and brilliant, toothy smile…Finally he got it.

"Oh my gosh! You're dead?" He cried out in shock. How could he be in love with a corpse?

"Correction. I _was _dead." Jenny corrected him angrily. "If you could just stop talking for ten minutes, then you'd understand, and wouldn't have to ask so many questions!" So Timmy closed his mouth and vowed silently not to interrupt. "Thank you." Jenny said coolly. Then, clearing her throat, she started to explain.

"I used to live with my mom and dad and a dog named Robot. Last August, we went to Lake Bigfoot to do some end of the year camping. My best friend Hannah came with us too.

My parents slept in our camper, and Hannah and I had a tent all to ourselves so we wouldn't keep them awake. Anyways, on the last night, Hannah and I tried to pull an all-nighter. We'd tried before, but never successfully done it, and sure enough, at about 2 in the morning we started getting tired. So I suggested we go into the lake. I thought the cold water would wake us up.

So we snuck down to the lake, my parents never suspecting a thing. When we got there, Hannah noticed a large flat raft like thing anchored down about 30 feet away. I dared her to race me there, even though we both knew that I was a better swimmer. We never even thought about putting on lifejackets.

We started, and I easily got ahead. But that was when things got dangerous. When I reached 20 feet, the wind started picking up and the waves got bigger. But we kept going.

Then suddenly, at about 27 feet, my foot got tangled on some weeds. I started kicking, trying to get untangled. But that just made it worse. And I couldn't call to Hannah because she was only at 14 feet. So I just kept struggling, which wore me out. And the waves kept crashing down on me, and it had started to rain, so I couldn't see anything. It was the scariest thing in my life.

Finally a huge wave crashed over my head and I went under the water. I could hear Hannah screaming my name, and I tried screaming back! But that just filled my lungs with water, and made me even more tired. I was so exhausted, but I wanted to move up, so my head wouldn't be covered by the water. As hard as I tried, nothing worked. So finally, I just sunk and everything went dark.

When I woke up, I thought it had just been a dream. But then I realized that I was on the beach. I could hear people crying. I didn't know what was going on. I walked around, and I saw my family and Hannah on the beach a distance away. The police were there and an ambulance too, I remember. When I asked them what was going on, nobody answered. It was like they hadn't seen me. And they were crying. It was the first time I'd ever seen my parents cry.

Then I heard someone calling, "We got her!" and the police pulled something up from the lake onto a boat that moved over to the beach. That was when I saw my body.

At this time, I was convinced that I was dreaming. I tried pinching myself, slapping myself, doing anything to wake up! But nothing changed. My body stayed there. The paramedics from the ambulance tried doing CPR, but there was no results. Finally they told my parents, "She's gone." I still didn't believe that I was dead, no matter what I saw. It didn't seem true.

The next day, they held my funeral. I went to it of course, because I was so confused. That was when I met my very first fairy. He said to me, "You know you're dead. That's why they can't see you." I didn't answer because I was afraid of crying.

Then he said something shocking. "I can make them see you." "You can bring me back to life?" I asked. "Well, not exactly." he said. "I can make you a Bornagain." At this time, I was like you, wondering what the heck a Bornagain was.

The fairy explained that a Bornagain was a person who was brought back to life by a fairy. It was like having another life in a video game. You return to Earth, and go to school and live life normally again.

I was excited to have my life back, so I eagerly agreed. So the fairy turned me into a Bornagain. And he explained something very important to me. "Listen," he said. "When you're a Bornagain, you must wear a life chain. It's what keeps you here. If anything happens to it, you will die again. And this time, nobody will be able to bring you back. You can't take it off, you can't let it get damaged, and most importantly, you can't let it break. My life chain is my rainbow collar.

Once he had explained everything to me, he disappeared and I immediately went to my parent's house. I thought they'd be thrilled to see me and welcome me back home with open arms. But instead, they refused me. I tried to explain that I was their daughter, but they said that their daughter was dead. It was then that I realized that if you become a Bornagain, nobody knows it. You're still considered dead to everyone you know and love. So you have to start life all over again.

I didn't have a clue where to go. I couldn't go to any of my friends or family members, and I didn't want to live on the streets. I felt lost and more alone than I'd ever felt in my life.

The fairy that turned me into a Bornagain reappeared one day and asked how I was doing. When he learned how horrible I was, he offered me a deal. If I worked for him as his servant, he would provide me a home. Naturally, I agreed. So I live in Fairy World, but go to school here in Dimmsdale. And that's that."

Jenny wiped her face on her arm and sniffed. Timmy could tell that this story made her cry and felt pity and sympathy for her. "The one thing that I've learned so far, is why being a Bornagain is so rare. Nobody is willing to never see their loved ones again. I mean, if you're dead, you can still watch over them. But when you're a Bornagain…" she sniffed again and whispered, "They don't recognize you."

Timmy watched her for a few minutes. "How did you know I had godparents?" he finally asked. "I'm living with fairies Timmy. I've been training myself to recognize when they're around." answered Jenny. "Oh." Timmy said uncomfortably.

"Now do you understand?" Jenny asked him. "Yeah." Timmy replied, gazing into her hazel eyes, which were brimming with tears. "You did a very brave thing Jenny." Wanda gave her a comforting hug. "Thank you." Jenny hugged her back, and gave a small smile at Poof, who shook his rattle and giggled to try and cheer her up. "But you have to promise that you won't tell anybody Timmy."

"I promise." Timmy said. "Cross my heart and hope to die." he put an X over his heart as he spoke.

"Thanks. And I promise that I won't tell anyone that you have fairies." Jenny said, feeling a bit better. "Now I better be going. I'm already late for doing chores."

As she went out the door, Timmy called out, "See you at school tomorrow?"

Jenny turned around and smiled. "You bet." And then, without another word, she was gone.


	6. Jenny's Master

YEAH! This story has gotten me the most reviews I've ever gotten! Thanks to everybody! You've made me happy.

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. I own Jenny.

Chapter 6

Jenny raced down the road, then turned into an abandoned alley. She walked to the very end, where a large wall stood in her way. Glancing around to make sure nobody was around to see, she traced the word FAIRY into the wall.

A round purple door appeared, with a shimmering golden doorknob. Hastily, she turned it and opened the door, which lead right into her master's house. She dashed inside and closed the door quietly, hoping no one would hear.

"Ah Jennifer. Welcome home." Jenny gulped as her master's voice rang clear behind her. Apparently luck was not on her side today. Even though his accented voice sounded happy, she knew that he was quite the opposite. Her master did no accept tardiness.

"Would you care to explain why you are 3 hours late?" Sure enough, now all cheeriness in his tone disappeared. "I expect you here at 3:00 sharp to serve me my tea and crumpets, make my wife a sandwich, and take care of our baby!"

"I am so sorry Master. I promise it won't happen again." Jenny said, shivering at his dangerous, thick, British accented voice. She was always scared of him when he got angry. When he was angry, he was dangerous.

"Yes Jennifer, I am quite aware that this will not happen again. Because if it _does, _this pretty little chain around your neck will get snapped before you can say 'anti.' Jenny's master grabbed Jenny's life chain with one of his cold, blue hands, and pulled her up closely in front of his face. "Have I made myself clear?"

Jenny gasped and nodded quickly, fear forcing her to bite back the bitter words, "Don't call me Jennifer." Instead she choked out, "Yes sir Anti-Cosmo. Clear as glass."

"Good." The anti fairy smiled evilly. "Now before I send you to work, explain to me why you were late Jennifer."

"If I tell you, will you stop calling me Jennifer?"

"No." Anti Cosmo said coolly. "But if you don't tell me, I'll simply triple your workload."

"Fine. If you must know, a new friend invited me to his house. That's where I was." Jenny answered angrily. Any appreciation or trust that she had given him when they had first met had long disappeared. In fact, Jenny hated Anti Cosmo. She hated how controlling he was. She hated how he was always forcing her to do everything. And most of all, she hated how scared she got of the same threats. "I shouldn't be scared of him anymore. He never does what he says he's going to do." she always thought. But it never changed anything. She still did whatever he asked and never received any praise or rewards. "But I guess that's how it works when you're a slave." she muttered bitterly, thankful that Anti Cosmo didn't hear. Instead, he said, "Oh, you made a friend did you? What is this friend's name?" while poofing himself up a cup of tea. He took a long sip, waiting for an answer.

"For your information, his name is Timmy Turner." Jenny snapped, putting her hands on her slim hips in annoyance. "Now can I go?"

But Anti Cosmo had spit out his tea in surprise. Jenny screamed as the liquid sprayed all over her. "That is so disgusting! This is my favourite shirt!"

Anti Cosmo paid no attention to Jenny's complaints. Instead, he cried out in astonishment. "You're friends with Timothy Turner?"

"Yeah. He's pretty cool." Jenny told him casually. "Why do you care?"

Finding his voice, Anti Cosmo said, "Oh no reason. Now get to work, and don't stop until every single chore is done, including the ones you missed earlier."

Jenny glared viciously at him as she walked out of the room, but Anti Cosmo didn't care or notice. He was busy developing a new plan to get his revenge on Timothy Turner. A plan that involved Jenny.

Yeah! Cliffhanger! Please tell me what you think. I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than the others. But please read and review anyways.


	7. Confidence Boost

Well, this is quite the adventure, isn't it? I'm really glad that so many people enjoy this story and are reviewing! Thank you readers! I hope that I continue to please you.

To reply to Rin Fang's latest review: First of all, thanks for the great praise! I'm actually quite glad that so many people like Jenny. I never expected her to be so popular, but I'm happy she is. To answer your question of why there aren't many Bornagains, There aren't many because not many people want to never see their family and friends again. With Jenny, she couldn't ever see them again because if she told them she wasn't dead, they wouldn't listen. When you become a Bornagain, nobody but you and the fairies know. So if you tell them that you're alive, they think you're just trying to be rude or give them false hope.

And yes…Anti Cosmo is very mean! But pretty cool in my opinion.

Anyway, on to Chapter 7! I don't own Fairly odd parents. Only Jenny.

Chapter 7

The next day, when Timmy woke up, the very first thing that came into his mind was "Oh boy I can't wait to see Jenny today!" In fact, it was all he could think about as he got ready for school. "Do you think she likes extreme wishing?" he asked Cosmo and Wanda as he vacuumed up his cereal and apple juice. (He was still allergic to oranges, so he never drank orange juice.)

"Oh man, she's so pretty! Maybe if I hang out with her a bit more, she'll start to like me too!"

"Timmy, have you forgotten what you and Jenny talked about yesterday? You're really different!" Wanda nagged, refreshing his memory. At first, Timmy didn't quite remember. But then he got it. "Oh yeah. She's dead."

"Actually, the proper term is Bornagain." Wanda said. "She used to be dead. Now she's alive."

"So if she's alive, then there's no problem with me hanging out with her!" cheered Timmy, ignoring Wanda's complaints. "Timmy—." Wanda started to speak, but Timmy interrupted her. "Please Wanda, let me have some fun. I know you want to say something about how this could be a bad idea, but I want to be Jenny's friend. And who knows? She might actually like me but be hiding it! Remember what she said when we first met? Looks can be deceiving!" Then he got up and raced out the front door, slamming it shut behind him on his way out.

Wanda sighed and grabbed Cosmo and Poof, who were throwing baby food and milk at each other, making each other messy. "Come on." She sighed in defeat. First she poofed the mess away, and then all 3 of them poofed into birds and flew fast to follow Timmy.

At Dimmsdale Elementary School, Timmy quickly caught up with Jenny. Today she was wearing a rainbow tie died shirt, some bright sunny yellow jeans, and plaid shoes that were different shades of purple. Her red hair was done up in one fancy French braid. It looked like she had purple lipstick on as well.

"Hey Timmy!" she greeted him, and gave him a friendly hug. The warm gesture gave Timmy tingles from head to toe. "H…h…hi Jenny." He started stammering again. "How are you?"

"I'm great! Really tired, but I guess that's what happens when you stay up until 1 in the morning doing chores." Jenny gritted her teeth, bitterly thinking about Anti Cosmo.

"Oh man. I didn't get you in trouble, did I?" Timmy asked nervously. "Nah. Nothing too serious. It could've been much worse." Jenny partly lied, remembering how close she had been to not existing.

Timmy sighed in relief, not being smart enough to detect the lie. "Good. Hey, um, I was kinda wondering if you wanted to hang out again today, since yesterday was really rough."

"Oh Timmy. I want to, but…I'm not so sure it's a good idea." Jenny didn't want Anti Cosmo to get angry with her again. Although, he _had _seemed to be in brighter spirits after he had heard that she was friends with Timmy.

"Oh. Well okay… Maybe—" Timmy started speaking again, but was interrupted by a chorus of high pitched giggles. He looked over to see that they were coming from Trixie and her sidekick Veronica. "Of course she doesn't want to hang out with you!" Veronica teased, glancing at Timmy like he was a dirty gym sock. "She wants to hang out with the popular kids!"

"Sorry we never got properly introduced yesterday." Trixie apologized to Jenny, who was staring at her in confusion. "I'm Trixie Tang, the most popular and pretty girl in the entire school. This is Veronica, my much less pretty and popular BFF. We would be just tickled pink if you would come to our party tonight at 7:00."

"Um, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not really into parties. I'm a bad dancer." Jenny smiled politely at the popular girls, while kindly declining their invitation. "I'd much rather go to the arcade, but I don't think it's a good idea if I go out tonight."

"You're rejecting us?" Veronica cried out in disbelief. "But this party could be the key to turning you into a popular girl! You've got the looks, all you need is the attitude."

"You pretty girls just don't get it, do you?" Jenny accused, putting her hands on her hips and giving them a frown. "You think just like everybody else does. You think just because I look trendy and stylish that I'm into girly girl type stuff, hate boys who aren't rich, and am interested in going to every single party that I'm invited to. But you're wrong. I don't care about popularity, or parties, or what other people think of me. As long as I've got a couple of friends who like me for who I am, I'm popular enough. And Timmy likes me for who I am. So I'm not deserting him."

Trixie stood dumbfounded. "I can't believe it!" she cried out. Veronica scoffed, and shot Jenny a dirty look. "You're just scared. You're weak. You don't realize what we can do. We can make sure that nobody likes you."

Suddenly Jenny saw a vision of Anti Cosmo hollering threats at her. "You know what?" she said to Veronica, putting 2 and 2 together. "You really are just like some people I know. You think that I'm a weak little girl who's afraid of every threat you scream at me! Well guess what? I'm not weak. I'm stronger than you think! I've been through horrible things that you can not even _begin _to imagine. I'm not scared of you, or your threats!"

"_And I don't need to be scared of Anti Cosmo's threats either!" _she finally really grasped this idea. _"I only hope that I can remember that the next time I see him."_

Snapping back to reality, she watched as Veronica's face changed from surprise and shock, to anger. "Just watch it _Jennifer! _Remember who you're dealing with."

"It's _Jenny_." Jenny shot back just as icily. Then the 2 pink clad chicks whirled around and stalked away.

Feeling quite proud of herself, Jenny turned around to face Timmy. "Actually Timmy, I've changed my mind. I would love to hang out tonight."

"Really? Won't you get in trouble?" asked Timmy in confusion. Jenny smiled confidently as she replied.

"I think I'll be able to deal with it."


	8. First Date: Freeze

Well, I don't have much to say. I don't own Fairly odd parents. Only Jenny. That's it. Oh, I almost forgot. Enjoy the chapter, and thanks for the kind reviews!

Chapter 8

Jenny was waiting patiently outside the school doors when Timmy burst out of them, carrying his overloaded backpack. "Sorry I'm a little late. Crocker made me copy out some questions from the math lesson."

"Don't worry about it." Jenny smiled, brushing a stray strand of red hair out of her face. "Oh, and I talked to my godparents." Timmy added. "They've agreed to leave us along unless I call them."

"That wasn't really necessary Timmy!" Jenny cried out hastily. "Yeah well, I thought we might want to hang out alone, without being disturbed." Hoisting his backpack onto his shoulders, Timmy looked down nervously. He hoped he hadn't blown it.

But he had done no such thing. Jenny helped him with his backpack and said, "It's no big deal. So, where are we headed?"

"If you want we can catch the bus and go to Adrenaline Land. I borrowed some money from my parents." Timmy suggested as they started walking. "Cool." smiled Jenny. She felt a little nervous, hanging out with Timmy. But she shrugged the feeling away lightly. _"Everything will be fine." _she told herself. _"Just have a good time."_

So the 2 started walking to the bus stop downtown. They entertained themselves by telling cheesy jokes and talking about Jenny's drawings. Shocked, Jenny realized that ever since she had met Timmy, she hadn't been drawing as much as she usually did. She wondered if that was a good thing or not.

Finally they reached the bus stop, but as they waited for the bus, large grey cumulus clouds appeared out of no where and it started to drizzle rain. "Oh no!" Timmy cried in despair. "We can't go to Adrenaline Land now! Nobody goes to an amusement park when it's raining!" Then, to make matters worse, lightening flashed, and 3 seconds later, a large crash of thunder followed. The rain was pouring down in large droplets now.

Timmy desperately glanced around, looking for shelter. He saw plenty of stores, but none that he wanted to stay in for long. After turning around 360 degrees, he noticed a small ice cream shop called Freeze. "Come on! Let's go in there!" he said to Jenny, who was trying to cover herself with her arms. Glad to get dry, she followed him into the ice cream shop.

Freeze was a small shop that was designed to look like something out of the 90's. A jukebox filled with old and new music stood in a corner, and there was a disco ball on the roof that didn't work. The walls were painted bright, neon colors and plastered with posters. At the front was a large freezer. If you looked through the top, you could see the seventy five various types of ice cream the shop sold. There was even a small candy shelf.

The tables and benches were made of wood and the benches were padded with soft cushions.

"Do you want to get some ice cream while we're stuck in here?" Timmy offered, pointing to the freezer. "We may as well make the most of this."

"Sure." Jenny agreed. "But you don't have to pay for me. I brought my purse." she gestured to her bright rainbow polka-dotted handbag. Timmy shook his head. "I insist."

So he walked up to the woman behind the counter, who was a kind looking old woman with a loose bun in her hair. "I'll have a bowl of cookies and cream ice cream please."

"And I'll have a bowl of black liquorice ice cream please." Jenny told her to Timmy's amazement.

"Black liquorice?" he said in amazement and disbelief when they were sitting across from each other in a booth. "I love this flavour!" Jenny enthusiastically scooped up some of her treat and ate it slowly, savouring the taste.

"I expected you to order rainbow sherbet." Timmy said, also eating his ice cream, but a little more slowly. He was more focussed on Jenny then anything else. "You know, since you love rainbows so much."

Jenny giggled and teasingly shook a finger at Timmy. "Remember what I always say Timmy. Looks can be deceiving."

"Yeah." Timmy agreed, munching his ice cream thoughtfully. "Where did you hear that anyways?"

"My mother told it to me when I was 5." Jenny answered. "She said, 'Jenny, no matter what you do, remember to never judge the book by it's cover. There may be something different inside. The way something looks can be deceiving.' I liked the sound of that, even though I never really understood it. When I got older I started to understand it, and it reminds me of myself so much, that it's just stuck with me."

Silence ensued for a few minutes as the friends ate some ice cream. They both seemed a little nervous. Finally Timmy spoke up. "Hey Jenny? You know when you were yelling at Veronica and you said you'd rather hang out with me, and you said you wouldn't ditch me because I was your friend. Did you really mean all of that?"

"Of course." Jenny spoke sincerely. "You're my only friend in Dimmsdale so far. After all, I told you my deep, dark secrets."

"Yeah, but I made you tell me." Timmy pointed out. Jenny sighed. "To be honest Timmy, I think even if you hadn't forced me to tell you, I would have eventually told you anyways. There's something about you that tells me that I can trust you. I don't exactly know what it is yet, but it's there. It's a feeling that I felt with my parents, and with Hannah. I don't get it easily. It only comes with certain people."

"What about the fairy that made you a Bornagain? Did you feel it with him?" Timmy asked, feeling better.

Jenny glared at her ice cream for a second. " I don't really know. I thought I felt it when I first met him, but afterwards, I discovered that I couldn't trust him. And by then, it was too late. I don't know why I felt the feeling, because normally when I feel it, it isn't wrong. But with him…" she sighed and stirred her ice cream with her spoon. "I think I got a little too excited. I didn't stop to think before I agreed to become a Bornagain. That could be why I felt it. But now I know that he's a total jerk."

Timmy grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes. "Well if you ever need help, I promise I'll be there for you." Jenny looked at his kind blue eyes, and smiled a small shy smile. "Thanks."

Suddenly the music changed to a slow song that Jenny knew. Her hazel eyes lit up. "I love this song!"

Timmy stood up and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked politely. Jenny laughed out loud. "Of course kind sir." she teased, acting like a princess. She took Timmy's hand and allowed him to lead her onto the floor, where there was a little bit of room for dancing. When they got to a good place where they wouldn't be crashing into things, Timmy put his arms around Jenny's waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Slowly, they started to rock back and forth, the storm outside and the slow music blending to make both of the dancers feel calmer.

Jenny stared at Timmy, who looked really nervous. He had obviously never danced with a girl before. But this was fun. She was having a good time again. It felt like an eternity since she had had fun. And his words were repeating over and over in her head. "If you ever need help, I promise I'll be there for you." It stunned her that he was so kind and willing to be there for her, even though she was different. But it made her feel good, and it only strengthened her trust in him.

Smiling, she placed her head on his shoulder, the sounds of the music, the storm outside, and Timmy's heartbeat soothing her. For the very first time since she had become a Bornagain, she felt whole. Complete. Happy.

Little did she know that Anti Cosmo had been watching them the entire time. He smiled wickedly as he observed Jenny leaning against Timmy. Everything was working in his favor. Soon he could and would unleash his plan.

Very soon.

_Oooh, cliffhanger! Alright readers, you know the drill! R And R! mwahahahaha!_


	9. Confrontation

Hello! Bonjour! Hola! And all other forms of saying hi. This is Chapter 9! This story has gotten a lot of support, and I really appreciate it! A special thanks Rin Fang, randompandattack, RR, chipmunk4reals, gery900, and K.C. Ellison. You guys and girls ROCK! By the way, if you like Looks Can Be Deceiving, please check out my other story. It's called Angel, and I've only got 2 or 3 reviews so far. I would sure like a few more. Just go to my profile, limegreenpandagirl, and you'll find it. Thanks in advance!

P.S. Just in case you're curious, in Chapter 8, the dance part was inspired by the song Fearless by Taylor Swift. It just came to me, and stuck! I don't own the song, but you should check it out too. I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. (I sure wish I did, cuz it's such a funny show!) However I did create Jenny. She is my OC.

Chapter 9

Jenny arrived back at Anti Cosmo's castle at 9:30 after a lovely dinner at Timmy's house and a movie at the theatre. She smiled briefly, remembering the delicious roast beef, potatoes, and green beans Timmy's mother had prepared, and how nicely she had been treated. Timmy's parents had welcomed her into their home with open arms, willing to talk with her as though they had known her since birth.

And the movie had been great. She and Timmy had chosen an action movie, that kept them on their toes. They had sat in the very front row and shared a jumbo tub of popcorn. Jenny sighed wistfully as she remembered touching Timmy's hand a few times as they had both reached into the tub to get some of the buttery goodness. Timmy had even gone so far as to put his arm around her at the very end when the last scene made her cry.

Suddenly a creak made her jump and snap back to reality. Rolling her eyes, she called out, "I know you're standing behind me."

"Getting more observant. That's good." Anti Cosmo stepped out of the shadows and smiled evilly. "No, I'm not getting more observant. I've been here for over a year. I know the drill for when I'm late." snapped Jenny impatiently.

"Really? A whole year? How wonderful! We should have celebrated." Anti Cosmo said with joy, poofing up a plate of crumpets smothered with jam. He offered Jenny one. "Crumpet?"

Jenny shoved the plate away from her face. "Celebrate? What's to celebrate? Congratulations, you've owned me for a year, keep up the good work?" she grumbled, mockingly acting happy.

"What has caused this sudden change in attitude Jennifer?" Anti Cosmo asked in surprise. He had not been expecting this. "Could it possibly be because of Timothy Turner? Are you 2 getting a little bit too close? You seemed VERY happy dancing with him in the rain."

"What are you talking-" Jenny started to say, but then realized what was going on. "You were _spying _on us?"

"Yes Jennifer, I was watching you and Timothy. I have never liked Timothy because he is a scheming, immature boy who has destroyed every single attempt I have made at world domination. He is my worst enemy."

Jenny snarled furiously at Anti Cosmo. "_Good! _You don't deserve to rule the world anyways."

Anti Cosmo chose to ignore this comment and continue speaking. "I have noticed how much Turner trusts you, which is good, because now I have made a fool proof plan to capture Timothy Turner and finally have world domination!" After this, he let out an evil laugh that echoed throughout the castle. "And it involves…You."

"Oh no!" Jenny cried out angrily. "There is no way that you're making me betray Timmy. We trust each other."

"Which is exactly why I need you, Jennifer." Anti Cosmo coolly stated. "Timothy trusts you. You can get close to him, and then, when he least expects it, pounce like a cat! And he shall finally be out of my way!"

Defiantly, Jenny spoke bluntly. "I'm _not_ doing it. You don't scare me anymore Anti Cosmo. In fact, I'm _SICK_ of you! I'm sick of your chores, I'm sick of your cruelty, I'm sick of you calling me Jennifer, and I'm sick of your threats. I can't believe that I was so stupid to actually believe that you could be trusted, when in reality, you're nothing but a big, fat, British accented, JERK!"

"Jennifer…" Anti Cosmo started to speak angrily, but Jenny interrupted him. "What are you gonna do? Huh? Go ahead, break my life chain if you want. Because I would rather die then betray Timmy."

Not wanting to be anywhere near Anti Cosmo, Jenny swung the door open and started walking out. But she had just stepped outside when Anti Cosmo said casually, "What if I told you I could fix everything?"

Jenny paused and turned around. "What?"

"Jennifer, I know that becoming a Bornagain was hard on you. Your family and friends didn't recognize you, or want anything to do with you. You had nowhere to go. I can change all of that." Anti Cosmo's voice was cool and persuading. "I can't make you alive, but I can make everyone love you again. You'll be able to live with your family and hang out with Hannah, your best friend. Everything will be as it was before you drowned. But you have to help me first."

Jenny closed the door again and faced Anti Cosmo. She folded her arms across her chest and glared suspiciously at him. "You can turn things back to the way they were?" she asked skeptically.

Anti Cosmo nodded and placed a cold blue hand on her shoulder. His green eyes stared almost hypnotically into Jenny's hazel eyes. "I can make you happy."

Thoughts raced through Jenny's mind. _"Should I? Or shouldn't I?" _She was on the verge of saying yes, when suddenly she heard Timmy's voice. _"If you ever need help, I promise I'll be there for you."_

Instantly her memories of Timmy overflowed in her mind. Meeting him in class, talking at lunch, telling their biggest secrets, dancing and eating ice cream in Freeze, having dinner with his parents, and sitting beside each other in the movie theatre. _"He would be there for me, so I should be there for him." _Jenny decided. So still looking into Anti Cosmo's eyes, she spoke her decision.

"I'm _already_ happy. I don't need you to turn things back to the way they were. In fact, I don't trust that you would do it anyway! So I'm not betraying Timmy." Then without a final word, she walked straight past Anti Cosmo to head to her bedroom. Anti Cosmo was left dumbfounded. When he finally found his voice, he glowered and whispered threateningly, "You just made a huge mistake Jennifer. A huge mistake."

The end of Chapter 9! Well, what do you think? Was Anti Cosmo being sneaky or what? hehehe, he's such an evil little anti fairy. But so awesome to watch. Please read and review! Until next time! Bye!


	10. A Surprise For Timmy

I can't believe that I've finally made it to Chapter 10. I couldn't have done it without you readers! Thank you!

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. I own Jenny.

Chapter 10

Jenny woke up early with a sore throat. It didn't make her throat croaky, like a frog in the throat. But the inside and out felt very painful. When she looked in her mirror, she thought that her life chain looked a little bit duller than normal, but she didn't think much of it. "Anti Cosmo probably gave me a bad luck cold for talking back last night." she thought to herself. "I'll just borrow some medicine from Timmy when I see him."

Then she realized that today was Saturday. There was no school. So she could visit him whenever she wanted. Wanting to see him as soon as possible, she leaped out of her black ivory bed and stripped off her PJ's. She replaced them with baggy blue jeans, and a long white tank top with a picture of a rainbow on it. Then she slipped on some comfortable black and blue running shoes on top of blue socks. Grabbing her hairbrush, she brushed her hair until it was silky and smooth, then put it into 2 pigtails and pinned back her bangs with some red barrettes that would blend in with her hair. Then, after one last quick glance in the mirror to make sure everything looked in place, she headed out of her room to the kitchen.

When she arrived, there was no one there. "That's weird." she thought to herself out loud. Normally when Jenny woke up, the Anti Fairies were so loud that she was able to hear them eating breakfast from her bedroom, which was 2 or 3 floors up. But now there was no sign that they had even eaten there. No dirty dishes, no food left out, no messes or holes in anything caused by magic wands. Jenny smiled and chuckled to herself. All of this meant no chores! At least for now.

So after making herself a bowl of cold cereal and taking care of the things she had used, like the dishes and food, she walked to the bathroom. On her way, she passed Anti Cosmo and Anti Wanda's room. She paused by the door, listening for any sound or anything to prove that they were in there. But there was nothing. At first she thought it was strange. But then she thought, "They're probably out with Foop causing trouble." With that in mind, she skipped merrily to the bathroom to get cleaned up and ready to see Timmy.

As she was brushing her teeth she couldn't stop thinking about Timmy and how loyal he was to her. _"I've got to do something to show him how much that means to me." _she thought. _"But what?"_

She walked back to her bedroom and sat down at her black desk. On it was her sketch book, open to her most recent drawing of Noah's ark underneath a shimmering rainbow. Deciding to take a quick break from that one, she gazed through her book at all of her other drawings. She started at the beginning. There was a portrait of Hannah in a wide brimmed sun hat, a fruit bowl full of colourful fruit, a picture of Anti-Cosmo…Wait, what?

Jenny ripped back to that page stunned. Why on Earth had she drawn THAT? Then she remembered. She had drawn him on the very first day they had met. When he turned her into a Bornagain. She had coloured him with the rainbow colors when he brought her into his home. Back then, she had thought that he was like a rainbow. Colourful, amazing, a person who kept their promises and held their friendships sacred. Now Jenny snorted. "Yeah right." she scoffed. She had no desire to keep this picture. _RIP! _Jenny crumpled the horrible picture into a tight ball and threw it into her wastebasket some distance away like a basketball player. It went in perfectly, and she cheered, "She shoots, she SCORES!" Chuckling, she turned back to her book.

Suddenly she had an idea. "Timmy's like a rainbow." she murmured. "He's kind, and loyal, and I bet he would never break a promise or a friendship. He's smarter then that."

It was like a light bulb went off in her brain. Jenny gasped, and flipped rapidly to a fresh page. "I know exactly what to do to thank Timmy." She worked on the page for over 2 hours, tracing and erasing, and using a little bit of color here and there. Finally she decided to take a break. If she worked too hard and too long on an assignment, she got impatient and angry at every little mistake. "Now would be a good time to see Timmy." she decided. Rubbing her throat, which was still sore, but not as bad as it had been, she walked down the steps to the front door, which lead to the alley. Still not seeing anybody, Jenny opened the door and headed for Timmy's house.

As she walked, another idea popped into her head. "Timmy's a good friend to me. He took me out yesterday, today I should take him somewhere. But it has to be somewhere special. Somewhere that he can recognize means a lot to me." Suddenly she gasped.

"I know the perfect place." and she took off running.

When she finally reached Timmy's house, Timmy was outside playing ball with Chester and AJ. Jenny smiled when she noticed the green bat, pink glove, and purple ball that were being used. They were obviously Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof in disguise.

The minute that Chester saw Jenny, he screamed in fear. "GIRL!" and took off running down the street. AJ stayed a little longer than Chester. "Sorry Timmy, but I just remembered, I have to…um…clean my room!"

"But I thought you did that this morning before you came." Timmy said in surprise. "Yeah, well…umm…I have to clean it again! Bye!" And with that, he took off down the road behind Chester.

"Sorry. I scared them away." apologized Jenny. "Don't worry about it. It's not just you. They don't like any girls." Timmy shrugged. "I'll see them later. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you." Jenny said softly. "Do you think I could borrow some cold medicine? My throat's been killing me since I got up."

"Sure." Timmy dashed into the house for a few minutes, then returned with 2 tablets and a glass of water. He handed them to Jenny, who thanked him, threw the pills down her throat, then chugged the water. When she was done, she set the glass done and spoke. "I've decided I want to take you somewhere really special. But it's a surprise, so you have to close your eyes."

"Oh boy! A surprise! But do I really have to shut my eyes?" Timmy complained. Jenny giggled. "Come on Timmy. Be a good sport." So Timmy clenched his eyes shut as tightly as he could. "Ok. They're closed."

Jenny waved a hand in front of his face just to be sure. Then she whispered the destination to Wanda, who nodded. "You got it honey." Then with a wave of 3 wands, they poofed off.

When they poofed to the place Jenny had whispered, she looked around and breathed in the fresh air. "Mmm." she sighed. "This place hasn't changed a bit."

As she looked around, she noticed that nobody else was here. Good. She wanted to have this place all to herself, Timmy, and the fairies. "Okay, you can open your eyes." she instructed Timmy. Timmy obeyed and looked around in shock. "Where are we?"

"Lake Bigfoot." Jenny told him. Timmy gasped. "You mean…"

"Yes Timmy." Jenny whispered. "This is where I drowned. And look." she pointed out towards the lake. "They've still got that raft out there. But that's not what I wanted to show you."

"What do you want to show me?" asked Timmy curiously. Jenny pointed close to the waterline on their right. "It's over there. Come on." She lead Timmy towards the location.

Finally they got to a place right beside the water and covered with reeds and cattails. "Right there." Jenny pointed about 5 feet away. Timmy walked up a little bit closer and gasped. "Oh my gosh." he murmured. He couldn't believe what he saw.

Right there in front of him was a big wooden cross. On it were the words, _"In memory of Jenny Glee Cain. June 21, 1999 - August 28 2009. You will always be our rainbow." _

_OOH, intense! The next chapter will be coming, I promise. But first read and review this one! Until next time! Bye!_


	11. Earth Is Like Heaven

Today is such a great day! I found out that I got another review! Thanks Rin Fang! Your support and big reviews make me happy!

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. Jenny is not a character in Fairly Odd Parents. Therefore, I can own her. After all, I'm the one that invented her!

Chapter 11

Timmy stared at the wooden cross until he felt his eyeballs drying up. Blinking rapidly to try and moisturize them, he fearfully gulped. "Why did you bring me here?"

"This place is special to me. I thought I would bring you here. After all, you did something nice for me. I wanted to repay you."

"This isn't where you were…buried, is it?" choked out Timmy, feeling a little bit scared. He was feeling uncomfortable about the fact that he could be standing over a corpse.

"Oh gosh no!" cried out Jenny. "My parents aren't barbarians Timmy. I was buried in the Dimmsdale Cemetery just like the rest of my ancestors. This is just a memorial."

Timmy breathed a sigh of relief and continued to inspect the cross. There was a small rainbow painted on the very top, and wreaths of beautiful white daisies hung around it like necklaces hang on children's necks. Jenny smiled. "Those are my favourite flowers. And they look fresh. They must have been placed here a few days ago."

"I don't understand. Why is this place special? This is where your life ended!" bluntly cried out Timmy. His pink hat had somehow gotten filled with tan sand, and he took it off his head and shook it out.

Jenny turned to face him. "Lake Bigfoot is a special place to me because this is where I saw my first rainbow. I was 3 years old. And this is the best place to see rainbows. Right after it rains in the evening, the sun comes out, the clouds vanish, and the light reflects off the lake. It produces the brightest, most gorgeous rainbows you'll ever see in your life. And yes, this is where I died, and my life changed. But you know what?" Jenny smiled kindly, and a shimmering sparkle that Timmy had never seen before appeared in her eyes. "It didn't change for the worst. I used to think it did, but now I realize that I was wrong. If I hadn't died, I never would have learned things that are important to me now, and I would never have met you."

"Aww!" the fairies chorused, staying in their seashell forms. Timmy didn't know what to say. His mouth opened and closed like a fish for a few seconds, then he finally shut it for good. _"Could Jenny actually like me?" _he wondered. He was about to ask, when Jenny's ears perked up and she gasped. "Someone's coming! Quick, hide in the reeds!" Grabbing Timmy's hand, she dove into the weeds, and they both fell down. Jenny quickly lay on her stomach in an army style, and using her hands, slightly parted the reeds so they could see who was coming. Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof had disappeared in a poof of coloured smoke. "Scaredy cats." Timmy grumbled, and Jenny covered his mouth with her hand. "Shh!" she commanded. "Don't say another word. Do you understand?"

Timmy nodded and focussed his attention on the people who had made their way over to the memorial. There were 3 of them, one woman, one man, and a 10 year old girl. The man and woman were obviously husband and wife, and they both held stuffed animals, one a kangaroo, the other an armadillo. The couple both had dark brown hair, but the man was almost completely bald, and the woman's hair was in a perfect bun. Her eyes were hazel brown and almond shaped, and the man's were round and blue. They both wore black.

The young girl had blonde hair that went past her shoulders and halfway down her back. She had sky blue streaks that were starting to fade a bit. Her eyes were round like the man's, and as blue as her streaks. She reminded Timmy of a supermodel, the way she walked, the way she held herself up, and the style of her clothes. She was the only one not wearing black. Instead she wore a white T-shirt with some sort of pink picture that Timmy couldn't quite make out. Her jeans were navy blue and had holes in the knees and the shins, and she had on light rose pink platform shoes that looked extremely vintage. In her hair, she wore a flower pin that reminded Timmy of the 60's. The girl held a lava lamp made of brightly coloured clay, and a charm bracelet with at least 30 charms dangling down. All 3 people were crying as they laid the objects on Jenny's memorial.

"There's one more reason that I love this place so much." Jenny murmured under her breath to Timmy. "It's the only place I can now see the people I used to be see everyday. My parents and my friend Hannah."

"These are your parents? And your friend?" Timmy whispered back in surprise. His eyes bulged as he watched the trio standing over Jenny's memorial. The adults looked nothing like Jenny, and Hannah didn't look anything like Timmy had expected. In fact, he didn't really even know what he had expected Hannah to look like. "What's all that stuff?" he asked Jenny. "My favorite stuffed animals, my lava lamp sculpture I made in art class when I was 6, and Hannah's treasured charm bracelet. I was always trying to convince her to let me borrow it, but she always said it was too special. I guess she doesn't think so now."

Timmy and Jenny continued to watch the 3 people. The woman fell onto her knees and started sobbing on the sand. The man stroked her back and whispered soothingly, "It's okay Rachel. She's in heaven. She'll be fine."

"It's too bad you're stuck on Earth." Timmy sighed. "Heaven's probably much better then being here. And your parents probably really believe you're up there, watching over them all the time. But really you can't see them anywhere but here."

"That may be true." Jenny whispered. "But at least I get to see them. I don't like seeing them hurt, but being here, I can help ease their pain."

Slowly, making sure her hand wasn't seen by the mourners, Jenny inched forward, and touched her mother on the arm. Then, with snake like reflexes, it snapped back into the bushes in a silent flash. Jenny's mother gasped and grabbed onto her arm in astonishment. She stared at the cross in bewilderment, and Jenny giggled, the sound echoing around them. Timmy saw Hannah tug on the sleeve of Jenny's father's shirt and say, "Listen! Jenny's laughing!"

"She's happy." he murmured, and then he helped Jenny's mother up onto her feet. With one last glance at the cross, and a whispered, "We love you Jenny." they started walking back to their vehicle, parked a very far distance away. Jenny watched them go with tears in her eyes. "I love you too." she whispered, as they drove away. She bent over the memorial and picked up the charm bracelet and clipped it onto her wrist. She dug a hole in the sand about 6 feet deep, and placed the gifts inside it. As Timmy crawled out of the reeds he noticed some other things there like artwork and more stuffed animals. "You know what I think? Ever since I met you, Earth's been looking a lot like heaven to me." Jenny smiled sincerely at Timmy causing him to look away from the hole. "Me too." stammered Timmy, and then he turned to Wanda and Cosmo and Poof. "You guys, the present!" he said in a rushed whisper. "Oh right!" Cosmo gasped, poofing up a rolled up piece of white paper and handing it to Timmy, who handed it to Jenny. "I drew this for you last night."

Jenny unrolled it after covering the hole up again and cried out in amazement. The picture was pretty plain, a rainbow that ended inside a big pot of gold coins and other priceless trinkets. The background was white, the rainbow and the treasure pot were the only things that had been coloured in. It most certainly wasn't drawn by a well known magnificent artist. But to Jenny, it was as gorgeous as the most beautiful painting in all the world. As she looked at it in wonder, she noticed a messy paragraph of writing, obviously done by Timmy. Jenny read the words in her head. _"I am a rainbow, and you are the pot of gold. No matter how far across the world I stretch, I always end up with you." _Then there was a little red heart.

"Timmy…" Jenny breathed. It was so touching, that she couldn't speak. Timmy shuffled his feet in the sand, clearly feeling embarrassed. "I just…I like hanging out with you Jenny. You make me feel really happy."

"So do you." Jenny revealed. "You make me feel whole…Complete…Being with you has made me realize that my life doesn't need to be a mess."

"Well you know, if you're still having trouble with that fairy you're living with, you could always pack up and live at my place." Timmy offered. "We have a guest room, and my parents like you, so I don't think they'll have a problem with it. Just…if you want to."

Timmy's kindness overwhelmed Jenny, and suddenly she couldn't control herself. She grabbed Timmy, pulled him close, and the two locked lips in a strong, hard, passionate kiss. It was surprising for them both, but as they stood there, the kiss just seemed right. Timmy's eyes closed happily, and Jenny felt herself unable to stop. Timmy wrapped his arms around Jenny's waist, and she wrapped hers around his neck, keeping him as close to her as possible.

They held the kiss until they ran out of breath. Then, when they backed away from each other, Timmy started to speak. "Jenny, I-"

But suddenly the sky went dark and the wind picked up speed. It blew fast and furious Jenny grabbed her hair to keep it from blowing in her face, and Timmy grabbed his pink hat so it wouldn't fly off of his head. The charms on Jenny's bracelet clanked together noisily. Without warning, a butterfly net crashed over the fairies, rendering them powerless and weak. They all cried out in shock, and Jenny screamed, "What's happening?" over a large crack of thunder. Rain started to fall down hard, soaking everybody instantly. Timmy started to answer, but then somehow a large rope flew from the air, and wrapped itself tightly around his body. He couldn't move his hands and arms, and when he tried to run he fell onto his face with a grunt of pain. Blood poured out of his nose from the impact, and he groaned, trying to get up again. But everyone froze when the sound of evil, delighted laughter filled the air.

Floating over everybody, was Anti Wanda, Foop, and Anti Cosmo. Their faces were lit up with sinister smiles. (But Anti Wanda's looked a little bit more goofy than evil.) She held an extra butterfly net in case the good fairies managed to escape. The captured fairies and Timmy looked up in shock, along with Jenny, whose face paled significantly. "Oh no."

Anti Wanda and Foop stopped laughing and floated a little ways back so Anti Cosmo could have the spotlight. Anti Cosmo looked directly at Jenny and to Timmy's horror, he congratulated her with the words, "Excellent job Jennifer."


	12. Betrayal and Lies

Alright, everybody knows this line, and I wish I didn't have to say it. However if I don't there will be trouble, so I'll say it. I DON'T OWN FAIRLY ODD PARENTS. I DID NOT CREATE IT! There. I said it.

Chapter 12

"What are you talking about?" Timmy demanded, yelling angrily at the Anti Fairies who he despised so much. Without waiting for an answer, he turned to Jenny. Fear filled his eyes, and Jenny instantly knew that it wasn't fear of the Anti Fairies. It was the fear of betrayal. "What is he talking about?" he whined with terrible sorrow. Tears started billowing out of his big blue eyes. He didn't even bother to get up from the ground, or wipe the blood from his nose off of his face.

"Timmy, I-" Jenny started to explain, but Anti Cosmo cut her off. "Why listen to Jennifer anymore? She's been playing with you this entire time. And you, you silly boy, lost the game."

"No, you're wrong!" Timmy yelled angrily at Anti Cosmo. "Jenny doesn't know you! She lives with a fairy!"

"Is that what she's told you?" Anti Cosmo laughed cruelly. "Ah Jennifer, what a clever trick. Making him believe that you lived with a fairy when in reality you live with an _anti_fairy. It's a lie and a truthful statement at the same time!" He chuckled darkly to himself. "Timothy, listen closely. Jennifer has lived with me ever since she died. I was the _fairy_ who transformed her into a Bornagain. She works for my family and I. Now she has helped me get my ultimate revenge on you and your fairies."

Timmy stared at Jenny in dismay. "You HELPED him?" he whispered, the tragedy causing his voice to crack. _"No Timmy! I didn't want to help him! Don't believe him! I didn't know this was going to happen!" _Jenny wanted to scream out. But before she could get a word out, her dulled life chain tightened around her neck strangling her, and her body suddenly felt like it was on fire. The burning pain was intense, and she wanted to scream, but the scream wouldn't escape her body. It remained locked up inside herself no matter how badly she wanted it to break free. Based on how Timmy was looking at her, it was easy to tell that he couldn't see she was in pain.

"Timmy, Anti Cosmo is right. I helped him. Every minute that I spent time with you, I was spying for Anti Cosmo. I knew of his plan all along, and I wanted to help him." To Jenny's shock, she spoke those treacherous words. _"But that's not what I want to say!" _she thought in panic. Everything was becoming confusing and scary. As she spoke, her voice sounded to her like a cyborg's. But nobody else seemed to notice. _"My voice must sound normal to them." _She realized. _"How is this happening? None of this is true! I'm not the one saying these things!"_

She turned to glance at Anti Cosmo, whose devious smile was plastered on his face. It was turned right towards Jenny, and she realized that he knew exactly what was going on. _"He did this to me!" _she thought furiously. _"He must have done something to my life chain! That's why my throat hurt this morning, and my life chain is dull, and my body is in so much pain right now, and I can't move or speak the way I want to. He must be controlling me! I have to do something!"_

But as much as she wanted to do something, she couldn't. Jenny was like a robot, under Anti Cosmo's control. Meanwhile Timmy was crying silently.

"How could you do this to me?" he cried. He finally arose from the sand, and clung to the front of Jenny's shirt looking desperately and pleadingly into her stunned hazel eyes. "I loved you! I thought you loved me! Please say that what you're saying isn't true!"

"_It isn't!" _Jenny whispered in her mind, but her body was still under Anti Cosmo's control so she couldn't say it out loud. Instead, she said, "Timmy, it's true. And I'm not sorry" Her voice was cold and hard as stone. The force of those words struck Timmy like a blow and he let go of Jenny's shirt, stumbling backwards in surprise.

"I can't believe this! I knew there was something about you!" Wanda's shrill voice nagged Jenny and Timmy. "Didn't I tell you to be careful Timmy?"

"Wanda, stop screaming at him." For once Cosmo wasn't saying something stupid. His usually cheerful tone was now sad. "You know that we all trusted her."

Wanda stopped talking and looked down in shame, knowing that it was true. Everyone had believed that Jenny was an innocent girl looking for a friend to accept her. Everyone had been willing to accept her. But not anymore.

"Ah, you poor pathetic boy. Is that shame I see on your face?" Anti Cosmo mocked Timmy. "And guilt and shame in my wife and my counterpart's faces? This is so rich! Don't feel bad. It's not your fault that Jennifer is such a good actress. Oh wait…" He laughed right out loud. "Yes, it _is _your fault! For actually believing her!" He started laughing again, and his wife and child copied. "Anti Wanda, my dear wife, please take our counterparts to the castle. Foop, you do whatever you want to these weaklings. They shall not be able to escape the butterfly net, so they will not be able to fight back. I guarantee you shall be safe."

Nodding the anti fairies poofed off with the colourful fairies. "Wanda! Cosmo! Poof!" Timmy cried out in anguish. Joyfully taking in Timmy's suffering, Anti Cosmo spoke again. "As for you two, I shall have the honour of bringing you back to our castle. Come along now. No fighting."

With a wave of his wand, Timmy was in magical shackles. Wordlessly, he walked up to Anti Cosmo. The anti fairy gripped his hand, and lifted his black wand with his other hand. Not wanting to get left behind, Jenny grabbed Timmy's other hand. The pain in her body still hadn't left, but it was less severe. She guessed that right now Anti Cosmo was only controlling her mouth now, not her movements. In an effort to try and signal to Timmy that she still was his friend, she squeezed his hand.

However, this did not have the effect she had wanted. Instead of comfort, it hurt Timmy even more. She saw him wince visibly, and his eyes closed up tight. His salt water tears fell down his cheeks harder, staining his face. Jenny was thankful that Anti Cosmo did not notice. That would have conjured up more teasing and comments that would hurt Timmy even more.

Just then, Timmy turned his depressed face towards Jenny. Trying to comfort him, she whispered, "It's going to be okay Timmy."

At those words, the sad frown transformed into an angry one. "No." Timmy snarled, anger taking over his words. He tried to wrench his hand out of Jenny's grip but it was too tight. "It's _NOT_ okay. I trusted you. I actually believed that you were my friend! That you loved me, and would stay by my side no matter what. But I guess it's not true."

Timmy's beautiful blue eyes darkened, and he continued to speak. "You were right all along Jenny. Looks _can _be deceiving." Then he turned forwards again, and refused to look at Jenny anymore.

Now Jenny felt like the one who had been hit. Her mouth dropped open and hung. She didn't even try to close it.

The fight made Anti Cosmo laugh again. His British accented voice spoke again. "My my my." he mused. "Looks can be deceiving. Those are harsh words Timothy."

"I don't care." Timmy murmured. "She says it all the time."

"_Looks can be deceiving…" _The echoing words banged around in Jenny's head, filling her with sorrow. There was nothing she could do right now. Timmy was convinced that she had deceived him. He had even gone so far as to use her own motto against her.

"_I'm sorry." was all that Jenny could think as Anti Cosmo waved his wand and they poofed off to his castle._


	13. Anger

Hi! I hope Chapter 12 was enjoyable. I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. Only Jenny.

Thanks to all of the great comments, especially the ones saying that I'm a great writer, because that's what I want to be when I grow up! A fiction novel writer. I love to read and write, so the support always makes me happy!

I got my first mean comment today, and it totally bummed me out. So I would like to remind everyone that I don't like mean comments or flames. If you don't like my story, don't read and review. It's as simple as that. However, I do accept helpful tips on how to improve stories and my writing skills.

Chapter 13

Jenny stood in front of the golden cage where Timmy lay. She had stayed there ever since they had been brought to the dark Anti Fairy castle. Anti Cosmo had not wanted Timmy to try escaping, so the first thing he had done was throw him into the prison. And the first thing Timmy had done was lay down on the floor and cry himself to sleep. That had been 3 hours ago. He was still lying there, eyes closed, his breathing relaxed. His pink hat was off of his head, clutched in his tight fists. His face was stained with his tears, and Jenny felt pity for her bucktoothed boyfriend.

"You know, just because he's your friend doesn't mean you can ditch your chores. You still have to work Jennifer. Those floors aren't going to wash themselves." Anti Cosmo floated up behind her and put his cold hand on her shoulder. Angrily Jenny shrugged herself out of his grip and continued to stare at Timmy. Her words were cold and hard. "Go away."

"Now Jennifer, you know I don't tolerate rudeness." Anti Cosmo scolded, grabbing her and twirling her around so she would face him. "What's bothering you?"

Jennifer's eyes tried desperately to face Timmy, who seemed to still be sleeping soundly. "What are you going to do to him?" she asked, concern in her tone even though she was trying not to sound concerned.

"Well Jennifer, I haven't decided yet. Maybe I'll create a new invention to turn everybody he knows into Bornagains." Jenny shuddered at that thought. If that happened, then Timmy may never recognize or see his friends again! "Or maybe I'll keep Timmy's fairies inside the butterfly net and make them explode from magical build up!" Anti Cosmo chuckled wickedly. "I suppose for now while I figure it out, I may as well keep him here as my anti fairy godchild. I imagine you'll like that, you've become such good pals with him. Mind you, he won't be as fond of this idea as you are, seeing as how you acted at the beach."

Jenny bitterly remembered what had happened a few hours ago. Her anger and sadness began building up inside of her, but she managed to choke it back down as she spoke. "What did you do to me?"

"Oh, you mean this?" Suddenly Jenny's body started burning, and she felt completely immobile. For a few seconds she stood there, and then suddenly the horrible feeling vanished like it had never been there. Jenny glowered at Anti Cosmo. "Yes, that."

"Oh it's just a little trick I invented with my wand long ago. I had thought that it would help me control the world. But I was beginning to lose hope in it because it never worked on anyone I tried it on. I tried it on humans, fairies, anti fairies, pixies, genies, anyone I could find. But just last night I realized that I had never tried it on a Bornagain. So while you were asleep, I cast the spell on you. You probably felt some discomfort in your throat this morning when you woke up because of it. Then after I cast the spell, my family and I left the castle and spied on you, to see what you would do. I knew that you would want to visit Timothy, so I planned to attack after you did something that would make Timothy believe that you were truly trustworthy." Anti Cosmo then laughed loudly as though he found something very funny. "I was expecting you to give him a present, or let him touch your memorial or something. But kissing him! Oh joy! That was just precious! I could practically FEEL his heart breaking!"

As Anti Cosmo continued to laugh, Jenny's anger finally built up. She had finally had enough of being used by Anti Cosmo. "That's IT!" she screamed, swinging her long arm as hard as she could towards Anti Cosmo. She wasn't exactly sure where she was aiming, but she knew that she wanted to hit him as hard as she could. Make him realize that she had had enough.

But instead of hitting Anti Cosmo, her arm suddenly froze. Her body started burning up for the third time that day, and this time Anti Cosmo let her scream. She screamed so loud that she was sure that Timmy would wake up. But he remained on the floor of the cage, even when the door opened, and Jenny rose up and was tossed by an imaginary hand into the cage with him. When she landed, the fire disappeared, but she hit her head, giving her a excruciating headache along with some sore spots that would soon form bruises.

"You should have known by now that I do not accept this kind of behaviour Jennifer." Anti Cosmo said angrily. "You are lucky that I did not snap your life chain. Instead, I'm going to keep you in there with Timothy. That way there is absolutely no way that I can be stopped from achieving world domination!" Slamming the door shut, he floated away laughing evilly. Jenny watched him, beginning to cry. She felt terrible. She was in way over her head. And she doubted that Timmy would want to help her.

But little did she know that Timmy had heard every word of the conversation between Jenny and Anti Cosmo.

Well, what do you think? Please read and review! But no flaming or mean comments please!


	14. Ready to Fight Together

Wow…I actually can't really think of much to say. Of course I'm going to say thank you for all of the great reviews! I honestly appreciate them! Sorry if you think my chapters are getting too short. I'll try and fix that.I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. I own Jenny Glee Cain! She is my creation, and I am so super proud of how much so many people like R&R. But no rudeness. Thanks.

Chapter 14

Slowly Jenny sat up against the back of the cage she was trapped in. Tears once again streamed from her cheeks. Feeling utterly hopeless, she tucked her knees against her chest, and buried her face into them, wrapping her arms around herself. What was she going to do now? She most certainly didn't want Anti Cosmo to take over the world. But how could she escape? Timmy wouldn't want to help her. He probably would never want anything to do with her ever again! She found herself wishing that she was holding Timmy's drawing. Or working on her own sketch of Timmy. She often found that drawing and coloring calmed her down and helped her think clearer. But she had a horrible feeling that it wouldn't help now. The only thing that would make her feel any better was if Timmy trusted her. _"Maybe I can talk to him." _She thought. Using her hand to feel her throat, she knew that Anti Cosmo did not have a hold on her right now. _"This could be my one chance to actually talk to Timmy!" _she thought. But even though she wanted to, she did not attempt to wake up Timmy. _"He's not going to want to listen to me anyway."_

Letting out a loud, long sigh, Jenny lifted her head and stared sadly at the body of Timmy Turner. "What have I done?" she muttered, loud enough for Timmy to hear if he was awake. "What can I do?"Timmy still looked like he was asleep, so he didn't answer. Feeling discouraged, Jenny turned her face away from him. "Yeah, I had a feeling you'd say that."

Suddenly she thought she heard, "Jenny."

Instantly, she whipped her head back in Timmy's direction, and unfolded her legs. Quick as a flash, she was leaning over Timmy. "Timmy?" she asked, amazed that he was actually speaking to her.

Timmy flipped off of his side and onto his back. Blinking rapidly, he opened his eyes, and used his arm to try and wipe his face, which was covered in a smelly combination of blood and tears. "Hi Jenny."

"Timmy, I'm so sorry! I should've told you that he wanted to use me, but I never thought about it, and I didn't know he was actually going to attack us at Lake Bigfoot, and then I tried to explain but—" Before Jenny could get another word out, Timmy covered her mouth with his hand. "Jenny stop speaking so fast. It's okay. I know what happened."

"You do?" Now Jenny was confused. She grabbed Timmy's hand and removed it from across her mouth. Her brilliant red hair fell into her face, and she used her extra hand to flip it out of the way. "How?"

Timmy used his other hand to put his pink hat back onto his head. "You're not the only one who's good at acting. When Anti Cosmo was talking to you here, I wasn't actually asleep.""You mean…You were faking it?" Jenny spoke incredulously. She began to feel lighter, and she felt like she might faint. A huge weight was beginning to rise off of her shoulders. "You heard everything?""Every word." Timmy smiled lightly at her. "And now I want to stop Anti Cosmo more than ever."

Jenny wrapped her arms around him and gave him a face crushing kiss. "Oh Timmy!" Relief that Timmy trusted her again made her body feel a million times lighter. She felt like she could do anything now. But she didn't want to do anything but kiss Timmy as hard as she could.

But Timmy didn't feel the same. Gently he unwrapped her arms from around his body, and backed up away from her face. "Jenny, maybe we should wait until _after _we defeat Anti Cosmo."

"But in the movies, this is when a boyfriend and girlfriend would kiss!" Jenny complained. "Yeah, the dumb movies!" Timmy smiled. "In the really good movies that make the most money, the couple kisses at the end, when the villain is stopped." Jenny shrugged. "Yeah, I guess that's true." she sighed. "Alright, I'll wait."

Timmy chuckled at her let-down expression. "Don't worry." he said. "When Anti Cosmo is defeated, I'll give you the best kiss you could ever ask for. I love you."

Jenny smiled at him delicately. It was the best she could do, under the circumstances. Even though she felt much more alive then she had 10 minutes ago, she still felt sore from Anti Cosmo's spell. "I love you too. But like you said, let's wait until we overthrow Anti Cosmo to do the lovey dovey stuff. Right now we should focus on getting out of this cage."

"But I don't have Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof!" Timmy clamoured. "I can't think of a single way to get out of here! We're DOOMED!" He started pacing back and forth, not paying attention to Jenny. "I don't have my superpowers, so that won't work."

"Timmy."

"Anti Cosmo hasn't left the key in sight, so that won't work either."

"Timmy!"

"Maybe I could _make _a key! But what would I use?"

"TIMMY!"

The final shout finally got Timmy's attention. He whirled to face where it had come from, and was astonished to see the cage door open, and Jenny standing outside, hands on her hips. "Thank you. Now get out! We've got to find your fairies!"

"I don't understand! How did you open the door?" Timmy asked Jenny, absolutely baffled. Jenny held up a small black hair pin. "Bobby pins. I swear they are the greatest inventions in the world. They're easy to carry around, very good for bad hair days, and the best tools for picking locks on cages." She slipped it back into her hair quickly and flashed Timmy a brilliant smile. "Impressed?"

"Very." Timmy answered. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're a guy." Jenny declared boastingly. "What do you mean?" asked Timmy, getting confused. "Oh come on Timmy. Everyone knows that girls are smarter than guys." teased Jenny, rubbing his noggin vigorously with a fist.

Timmy put his hands up to protect his head and backed up. "Okay, okay, okay. I get it. Now we've gotta find Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, figure out what Anti Cosmo's planning to do, and stop him!"

"We should split up." decided Jenny. Timmy's face paled. No! He didn't want to split up with Jenny. How would he know if she got into trouble?

Noticing how worried Timmy looked, Jenny tried to explain her reasons for her decision. "If we split up, we can cover more ground. This castle is enormous."

"No." Timmy argued. "I'll follow you. We'll stay in the same hallways and look in different rooms. I don't want to leave you. What if Anti Cosmo attacks?"

"I can deal with him." Jenny reassured her boyfriend, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But if you really want to stick together, that's what we'll do. Come on. I know the first place to check."

So they both turned around, and headed to the closest set of stairs, hand in hand. Timmy looked scared, but obviously trying to seem brave. "Why are you so scared Timmy? You've dealt with Anti Cosmo before." Jenny bewilderedly inquired. "I'm not afraid of fighting him." Timmy said. "I'm scared of him hurting you or my fairies."

"Don't worry about me." Jenny smiled fiercely, a cool breeze blowing her stunning red hair behind her. "As for your fairies, I don't know what to say. Foop's never hurt anyone before, so I think they'll be okay."

"But you don't know for sure." Timmy mumbled, causing Jenny to halt. Her smile disappeared. His voice sounded so concerned, it nearly broke Jenny's heart. She looked into Timmy's sad blue eyes with her own hazel eyes, and answered honestly.

"No. I don't know for sure."


	15. Splitting Up

Hi everybody! Just to let you know, updates may be a slower because of school. (sigh) I wish it was still summer. I had a great time! I hope everyone else did too! Anyways, I don't own Fairly Odd Parents, or the characters. But Jenny is my OC, and I love her!

Here's chapter 15!

Chapter 15

Anti Fairy World was darker than it had been earlier. Thick, black clouds covered the sky, and rain poured down in buckets. Thunder was roaring and lightning was flashing so brightly that anyone there almost wouldn't need to use lights to see. It was so dark and scary, that for once in their lives, most of the Anti Fairies were actually afraid of their world.

But there was one Anti Fairy that found the storm non-frightening. He was in a dark, dungeon-like room lit with melting candles. Tables were covered with test tubes and piles of blueprints and plans, old and new. Bats screeched in their high pitched voices, trying to find the helpless insects that would soon become their next meal.

"Anti Cosmo, are ya sure this plan is a good idea?" Anti Wanda drawled in her rough country accent. "This storm is mighty scary. Maybe it's not a good time to be using yur fancy gadgets. "

"Au contraire, my somewhat beautiful and stupid wife." Anti Cosmo grinned wickedly and gestured to his machine that he had been programming. "This is the _perfect _time to unleash my plan! It's now or never!"

"Ooh! Anti Cosmo!" Anti Wanda squealed, throwing her arms up in excitement and giving her husband a big hug. "I didn't know you spoke Spanish!"

Anti Cosmo rolled his eyes as he scoffed and pushed himself out of his wife's loving embrace. Just then, Foop burst into the room. "Father! The prisoners have escaped!"

"What!" Anti Cosmo exclaimed in horror. Whipping out his wand, he zapped a part of the stone wall with a brilliant bright light. It hit the wall and formed a large circle. The surface seemed to ripple like water, but it looked like glass on a mirror. On the screen, the Anti Fairies could see Timmy and Jenny, running down a dark hallway lit with torches. Both children were throwing the doors of the castle open. And they weren't skipping any. Anti Cosmo noted that every door behind them was wide open.

"They're searching for something." The British anti fairy muttered under his breath. Anti Wanda got a confused look on her face. "I didn't know it was Easter! I never hid any eggs!"

"I believe that the Easter Bunny hides the eggs Mother." Foop corrected her intelligently. Then he licked his lips. "Mmm, I've never had rabbit before. I wonder how it tastes."

"You _fools!_" Anti Cosmo spit out in fury and exasperation. 'They're not searching for eggs, they're searching for US! They want to stop my world domination plan!"

"Shall I capture them again Father?" Foop asked, dutifully ready to serve his father.

It took Anti Cosmo exactly half a second to think and make a decision. Then he relaxed and a sly smile crept it's way onto his face.

"No Foop, let them come. I know what to do."

"Any luck?" Timmy called to Jenny, who was a few doors ahead of him. "If I was having any luck, do you honestly think you wouldn't know about it?" Jenny irritably asked. "Do you think I'd go, 'Oh, hey look, I found Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. I know! I won't tell Timmy! I'll make it a surprise because we totally have enough time to do something that _stupid_!" She growled at the very end of her sentence. All this time, she hadn't glanced at Timmy. Now that she was done ranting, she looked at him. His face was in utter shock, his blue eyes full of agony, and Jenny quickly realized it was because she had snapped at him. She had only done that one other time since they'd met, and that was when they'd spoken in the school cafeteria. Looking back at that, it seemed like something that had happened years ago. It was weird to think that it had only happened a little while back.

"Timmy, I'm sorry." she apologized. "I'm just so worried."

Timmy walked up to her and cradled her head in his hands. "Don't be." he said. "We're going to find Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, and you are going to kick Anti Cosmo's sorry butt past Pluto."

Jenny smiled and laughed a little. "Thanks Timmy."

Timmy gently let go, and looked down the hall. There was a set of stairs at the very end in the center which he guessed lead to more rooms. There was a hall leading to the left and the right on either side of the stairs. "Do you want to look up there?" he asked. "I'll finish this hall, then turn left." "That sounds good." Jenny agreed. "But stay in that hall until I'm finished . And if you find anything, whistle. It's risky, but I won't be able to hear you if you don't. I'm not a superhero. I don't have super hearing or anything."

"I have super powers." Timmy admitted. Jenny looked at him in shock. "What?"

"They've just never worked." Timmy smiled, indicating that he was joking. Jenny let out an aggravated huff. "UUGH! Timmy!"

Timmy laughed at her response, and Jenny realized that he was much less scared then he had been. Now that nothing life threatening had happened, he felt confident enough to split up, and crack jokes about their situation.

"Actually, when I'm Cleft I have superpowers. But I have to wish to become him. So I guess it's safe to say that they're out of commission right now." Timmy continued to smile as he turned left. "Good luck."

"You too." Jenny agreed, beginning to ascend the dark staircase. She felt smaller now, without Timmy close by. Vulnerable. Like a mouse creeping around a lion's den.

Huffing softly to herself, she shrugged the feeling away. Now _she _was getting paranoid. There was no reason for her to be scared. After all, she knew this house and it's inhabitants much better then anyone. "I probably know more about the anti fairies then their opposites do." Jenny thought. "I can beat them. Just remember what I told Timmy. I can deal with them. I don't need to worry."

But even as she thought those encouraging words, a black cloud of fear was growing in her mind.

Timmy raced around an empty room, throwing open cupboards, which were also empty. He wasn't sure what kind of room this was, but he was 99% sure that it wasn't used for anything. Not even holding 3 fairies hostage.

He was just about to leave, when he noticed a little black door. Wondering how he almost missed it, he walked up to it, and cautiously put his hand on the doorknob. Slowly, he knelt down on one knee to peek through the key hole. From what he could see, this room was unoccupied. So he got up and opened the door as silently as he could.

When it was finally open, Timmy could see the whole room. The walls were painted black and blue, like everything else in the castle, but a bright rainbow was painted on the wall opposite a bed. Instantly Timmy realized that he was in Jenny' s bedroom.

It was small, but nicer then Timmy had expected it to look. "Anti Cosmo must have given this room to her when she first became a Bornagain, to gain her trust." he assumed. There wasn't much to look at, but Timmy took it all in. A tall dresser was in a corner, with a small jewellery holder on top. The floor was cement, but on the side of the bed closest to the door, there was a small rug that looked like it had been hand-knit. From the variety of colors of wool used, Timmy knew Jenny had made it. Probably in a feeble attempt at bringing some cheer into the dark, dank room. And a way of keeping her feet warm. There was no heat in the room at all.

On the opposite side of the bed, a chair and desk sat, made of black painted wood. A lamp sat on top. There were drawers built in either side of the desk, each one labelled with a sticky note. All of them had words printed on them in cursive handwriting, like "Pencil crayons" and "Eraser collection." Timmy read each one, deciding that the desk must have been where Jenny did her drawing and kept her equipment. A painting easel was lying on the floor underneath the desk.

There were also hundreds of sticky notes stuck on the top of the desk. These ones Timmy assumed were memos that Jenny had written over time, since one he saw said, "Finish collage by Friday." Getting more interested by the minute, he read every one just like he had with the organization ones. Most of them mentioned the 3 Anti Fairies, and many of them shocked him, one of them being, "October 11th. Anti Cosmo was not impressed with the kitchen floor. Must scrub it for at least 4 hours next time _by hand."_

"Boy, he's brutal!" Timmy whispered to himself, feeling more and more sympathy for Jenny by the second. How did she survive living with those…Beasts? He placed his right hand on top of the desk and whispered to himself, "Jenny, I swear that after we defeat Anti Cosmo and foil his plan, I will never let you go through anything like this ever again."

After taking the oath, Timmy saw that his hand was on a book. He recognized it as Jenny's sketch book immediately, and flipped carefully through the first 2 pages. Seeing all of the remarkable things she had drawn made him love her even more. "When we get through this, I'll make sure I let her draw as much as she wants." he noted to himself. Suddenly a bright flash of green caught his eye. A book mark was sticking out of the middle of the book, with the words, "Finish ASAP!" Curious, he flipped the pages to the one that was marked. When he reached it he gaped in amazement.

On the page was a portrait of….Him? Jenny had only drawn from the neck up so far, so his body wasn't on the page yet. But every detail was accurate. Even the little dimple in his smile that nobody noticed. In fact, if the paper had somehow come alive, Timmy would have believed it was a clone of him. The only thing different was the fact that the picture was coloured with the colors of a rainbow. The only thing that stayed the same were his blue eyes.

Suddenly a loud whirring noise got Timmy's attention. It sounded like a machine, and Timmy didn't even need to stop to think whether or not that was a good thing. "Oh no!"

He raced out back into the hall and ran down the hall, following the sound. It lead him down a few other hallways, twisting and turning, getting farther and farther away from where he was supposed to meet Jenny. Finally he entered a dark dungeon. The only light in the room came from 2 torches on the walls. He grabbed one and faced the thing that was making all the loud noises. It was a machine that looked like a large photocopier. On the screen was a map of the entire world. The countries flashed bright yellow. A big red button on the side said, "Bornagain Transformer."

"Oh no!" Timmy cried out. "Anti Cosmo's going to turn everyone in the world into Bornagains. Then he'll be able to control them and make them his slaves!"

Suddenly the room got darker. The door slammed shut, and a voice said in a scolding tone, "Oh no Timothy. You ruined the surprise."

Timmy whirled around, to face Anti Cosmo. The grin on his face told Timmy that this had all been planned out. There was nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. He was caught.

And there was no way he could let Jenny know.


	16. The Final Struggle

Here it is! Chapter 16! Please Review because I love getting nice compliments.

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents.

Chapter 16

"Oh no." Timmy moaned to himself. "Oh yes, Timothy." Anti Cosmo chuckled darkly. "You are trapped. Your little girlfriend has no idea where you are. You have no fairies to save you. I have finally triumphed." He pointed his black wand at Timmy threateningly. "Step away from the machine."

"No way!" Timmy cried out. "You've already created enough damage. I won't let you turn everyone in the world into your Bornagain slaves." He tried to whistle to Jenny, but his mouth was dry, so the best he could do was a tiny squeak.

Anti Cosmo laughed even harder. "How are you going to stop me?" Timmy thought quickly, trying to stall. "I don't know…Uh…Does this thing have a blow up button?"

"Don't be so foolish Timmy. I made that mistake once, I won't make it again." Anti Cosmo spoke. Then he adjusted his monocle. "Now move, or I'll zap you with my wand."

"I'm not afraid of you Anti Cosmo." Timmy lied, trying to sound fearless. "I've defeated you more than once, I can do it again."

Anti Cosmo hesitated, considering that fact. "Yes, I suppose you have defeated me before. But not under these circumstances." He laughed wickedly to himself. "You'll need a miracle to stop this plan."

Little did he know that a miracle would appear in a matter of seconds...

Jenny was up at the very top of the castle, throwing open doors. At the very end of the hall, she was relieved to find Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. "You guys!" she squealed. "You're okay!"

"I'm not okay!" Cosmo complained. "This butterfly net is crowded! We can hardly move!" "Poof poof!" Poof added, and Jenny frowned. "What did he say?"

"I have absolutely no idea." Cosmo bluntly answered. "It sounded like a combination of the words, 'tractor' and 'hot chocolate.' But we don't have either of those things."

Jenny chuckled and lifted the butterfly net off of the 3 fairies. "Better?"

"Yes! Thank you Jenny." Cosmo and Wanda gave Jenny a hug. Poof's face turned into a worried expression. "Poof poof!"

"What did he saw then?" Jenny asked. "Macaronni? Pancakes? Swimming pool?"

"Um no. He said, 'We're trapped.'" Wanda corrected, her facial expression changing from one of appreciation to one of horror.

Jenny whirled around and gasped as she saw Anti Wanda and Foop in front of them, blocking the doorway. "Stop right there." Anti Wanda commanded. "We gotcha." Foop cackled wickedly as they pointed their black magic loaded wands at the 4 good guys.

Cosmo, Wanda, and Foop flew in front of Jenny. "We'll save you Jenny!" Wanda cried out. "Poof poof!" Poof agreed, preparing to shake his rattle. It was then that Jenny looked up and noticed the metal bar hanging over their heads.

"Aw don't be scared guys. These two won't hurt me. After all, they need me to do the housework." Jenny smiled tauntingly, pushing her way in front of her guardians. "They're too _chicken_ to try and hurt me."

"Chicken?" Foop repeated furiously. "No one dares to call me CHICKEN! I should blow you up right now!"

"No Foop!" Anti Wanda cried out, trying to block Foop. "Remember what your daddy said. We're not supposed to hurt them. We're just supposed to keep them from stopping his plan!"

"Stop them, my foot!" Foop burst out in anger. "I haven't destroyed anything for the past 3 hours! I must blow something up, and I must do it NOW!"

He forcefully pushed his mother away, and zapped his baby bottle. His aim was almost perfect, but because he was blind with fury, the magic was zinging towards Jenny's feet. Just as it was about to hit Jenny, she leaped up and grabbed the bar above her head. The beam of magic hit the floor below her, creating a gigantic hole. "NOW zap them!" she ordered to the 3 fairies. They shoot their wands at the two enemies, who were too astonished to react. The good magic hit them, and Anti Wanda was transformed into a turtle, while her son was changed into a fish. Because neither of them had fingers now, their black wands fell to the ground. Wanda scooped them up, and cheered. "Yes!"

"Great job!" Jenny cheered, holding out her hands for 2 high-fives. But then she realized that she was no longer holding on to the bar. "Oh no. AHHHH!"

Jenny fell through the hole, crashing into the floor of the room underneath where she had been. The floor in that room gave way, as did 6 other floors. The final floor finally arrived, and she crashed through it. Luckily, that floor was the ceiling to the room that Timmy and Anti Cosmo were in, so when she fell, she landed right on top of Timmy, who fell with a grunt. Not affected in the least, Jenny jumped up and spoke to Timmy. "Hey big guy. How's it going?"

"I can't move." was Timmy's response. Chuckling, Jenny helped him up and watched as he brushed his clothes off. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof flew through the ceiling, and cried out in glee. "Timmy!"

"Cosmo! Wanda! Poof! You're okay!" Timmy gave his godparents and god brother a warm hug. "Boy am I glad to see you!" Then everyone turned to face Anti Cosmo, who was recovering from the shock of what had just happened. "Oh poop."

Quickly he raised his wand, preparing to strike his foes. But the fairies whipped out their wands, and the wands they had taken from Anti Wanda and Foop. "Not so fast j_erk_!" Jenny demanded, standing strong with a furious look on her face.

"Jennifer, what's happened to you?" Anti Cosmo spoke in a fake concerned tone. "You used to be such a good girl."

"That was before I realized I don't have to put up with your crap!" Jenny snapped back coldly. "All you've ever done to me is treat me like a drudge! Why did you even bring me back to life? Did you care about me in any way, shape or form?"

"Jennifer, I've always cared about you." Anti Cosmo said lovingly. "That's a load of garbage!" Jenny screamed back. "You've NEVER said _anything _to make me believe that. All you've said to me is threats and commands. I was better off dead before I met Timmy!"

She started advancing on Anti Cosmo, who aimed his wand at her. "Stay back."

_"_Why should I listen to you anymore?" Jenny repelled Anti Cosmo's words. Anti Cosmo thought for a second, then responded. "Fine. Don't listen to me. Face the consequences." He blasted a bright wave of magic from his wand, which hit Jenny, the fairies, and Timmy. Jenny and Timmy's godparents and god brother flew behind the machine, but Timmy remained where he was. Jenny tried to move, but suddenly the burning sensation in her body caused by Anti Cosmo's controlling spell filled her from head to toe. She screamed, but nobody could help her. The fairies were slowly getting up, but too weak to do anything. Timmy was cornered by Anti Cosmo again. He aimed his wand at Timmy again. "Now I'll show you what happens when my slaves don't listen to me." he spoke to Jenny. "I take away the things that are precious and wonderful in their life."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Jenny screamed in agony, trying fiercely to move, to save Timmy, who was paralyzed with fear. Anti Cosmo chuckled and spoke, "Say goodbye Timothy Turner."

And the shot was fired.

Jenny continued to scream, willing her body to move so she could save Timmy. She couldn't let him die. She wouldn't be able to live without him around. She loved him.

Suddenly she heard a loud crack, followed by tinier cracks that attracted everyone's attention. A bright light flashed around her body, and the sound of shackles falling to the ground filled the room. Jenny gasped as she realized that she could move again.

Everything from there was in slow motion.

Jenny nimbly leapt over the machine, and shoved Timmy out of the way. He cried out as he flew and crashed into a wall. Jenny took a step to move out of the oncoming flash, but it was too late. The magic hit her square in the stomach and she flew backwards into the Bornagain machine, which exploded. Everyone tried to duck for cover as the room crumbled. But there was nothing to hide underneath, so everybody covered their heads with their arms. As the room crumbled, it set off a chain reaction. All of the other parts of the castle rapidly fell apart. Debris landed all around the group, but luckily no one got hit with anything large. The horrible sounds of everything crashing didn't stop for about 10 minutes.

Finally there was silence. Everyone slowly uncovered their heads and stood up shakily.

"Is everybody alright?" Wanda called out. "Cosmo?"

"Ouch! Stupid brick! How dare you hurt me?"

Wanda rolled her eyes. "Poof?"

"Poof poof!"

"Anti Cosmo?"

"Ach! My castle! My beautiful sanctuary! It's ruined! Ruined!"

"Timmy?"

Timmy groaned, rubbing his arms. "I'm here."

"Jenny?"

There was no response.

"Jenny!"

A weak moan sounded from underneath a pile of rubble. Timmy cried out in panic. "Jenny!"

He started throwing the debris every which way. "Jenny? Jenny!" he called out her name every second, getting more frantic each time. "I'm coming Jenny! I'll save you!"

Finally he threw off the final piece of garbage that was on top of Jenny. "Jenny!" he cried out in relief. Then his face dropped in a look of sheer terror and dismay. "Oh no."

Jenny's life chain, the thing that had been keeping her alive all this time was still around her neck.

But it was snapped in half.

_Dun dun dun! Well, how was that? Did you like it? Please read and review!_


	17. Can We Share That Kiss?

Dun Dun Dun! Hi everybody! This is Chapter 17, which means I'm getting closer to the end of the story! (sniff!) I know, it's sad, but there WILL be a sequel. I'm just not sure what to call it yet. If anyone has any ideas, add them in your reviews! Oh, by the way, you can send me private messages now. I enabled it on my account!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! BUT NO FLAMES PLEASE!

Chapter 17

Everyone crowded around Timmy to stare at Jenny. "Oh my." Anti Cosmo gasped under his breath. Poof whimpered and started to rush forward to grab onto Jenny, but Wanda held him back. "No Sweetie." she murmured. Cosmo's eyes started to well up with tears. He sniffed and wiped them away.

"What's everybody looking at?" Jenny whispered in confusion, completely unaware of what had happened. "Jenny, your life chain…" Wanda started to speak, then trailed off.

Jenny frowned. "What?" She put her hand to her neck, and instantly tensed up when she felt the break in her choker. "Oh." she spoke as the realization sunk in. "That's why I feel like I've been hit by a train."

"You're in pain!" Timmy cried out in horror. "It's not that bad Timmy. My body's just-" As she was speaking, suddenly Jenny took a long, shuddering breath in. Everybody winced visibly. From that breath, they could all tell that Jenny had been lying when she said, "It's not that bad."

"Slowly shutting down." Jenny finished her sentence. "So I'm getting weaker."

"Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, I wish-" Timmy started to make a wish, but before he could finish making his wish, Jenny interrupted him. "Don't even try Timmy. I know you remember what I told you about my life chain."

Unfortunately, Timmy did. He had already known it wouldn't work when he started to make the wish. He had just wanted to stay hopeful. Now he felt utterly hopeless.

_Flashback _

"_Listen," he said. "When you're a Bornagain, you must wear a life chain. It's what keeps you here. If anything happens to it, you will die again. And this time, nobody will be able to bring you back__."_

Those words were always in his head. They were one of the reasons he felt more comfortable being with Jenny. He felt like he could keep her from harm when he was with her. His biggest fear once discovering Jenny was a Bornagain was that her life chain would snap. Now it had happened, and there was absolutely nothing he could do to help her.

"Well, this is very touching and sad and all." Anti Cosmo finally spoke up, his voice returning to it's arrogant, normal self. "But why don't you 4 go back home. I'll repair my castle, and take care of Jenny here."

"No way Anti Jerk!" Wanda cried out in anger. "We're staying here."

"But…This is _my _property!" Anti Cosmo complained, shocked that nobody was listening to him. Why didn't they think of him as a force to be feared? After all, he was an evil genius!

But instead of listening to him, Wanda flew straight up into his face. Her curly pink hair turned into a conflagration, the flames burning wildly, even though it didn't look like Wanda felt a thing. Her pretty pink eyes burned red. "Yes, this is your property. But if you want it to stay this way, and _not _a bright field filled with flowers, butterflies, and anything else nice I can think of, you'll GET OUT OF HERE!"

Feeling scared for the first time in his life, Anti Cosmo raised his black wand and poofed himself away to another part of Anti Fairy World. "Thanks Wanda." said Jenny, her voice cracking and getting weaker by the second. In her voice was an air of respect for what Wanda had just done.

Wanda's hair and eyes turned back to normal, and she smiled sweetly at Jenny. "No problem sweetie. I've always wanted to do that." Then she turned serious. "Is there anything we can get you so that you're more comfortable?"

"No. Just…Stay here." Jenny spoke, pain making it difficult for her to talk. Everybody smiled pitifully at her. "Of course we will. We'll stay for as long as you want us to." Timmy told Jenny, holding her hand. It made him want to break down and sob. Her grip that had once been so strong, was now as light as holding the hand of a toddler.

Jenny smiled at Timmy, then suddenly gasped as though she remembered something. With a sudden burst of energy she said, "Timmy! Could you wish…For my sketchbook please?"

"I wish for Jenny's sketchbook." Timmy immediately wished. The big book poofed into his hands, and he held it up to Jenny. "Here it is."

"Look where the page is marked." she hoarsely requested. "I drew something for you."

"I know." Timmy said, turning to the page. "I saw it in your room when we got split up."

"I drew it to…" Jenny coughed, then continued to speak. "Thank you."

"Thank me?" Timmy repeated incredulously. "I should be thanking you. You saved me."

Jenny weakly chuckled. "I don't even know…How I did that. Maybe the spell was…Wearing off."

Wanda shook her head. "No, I don't think it was that."

"I bet it was your undying love for Timmy!" Cosmo spoke optimistically. "You realized how much he truly means to you, and you wanted to save him. So your love broke the spell that bound you!"

Everyone stared dumbfounded at Cosmo. "What? Am I not allowed to have smart moments?" the green fairy asked defensively. Then he randomly turned into a chicken. "And now it's time for the Chicken Dance!" So Cosmo started dancing.

Everyone laughed at him, then Timmy turned back to the portrait. "So why are you thanking me?" he asked Jenny. "Because you…saved me. You're a rainbow. You gave me friendship…Hope. Help." Jenny squeezed Timmy's hand gently. "Love."

At this, Timmy started to cry. "Why are you crying Timmy?" Jenny muttered gently. "Why _aren't _you crying?" Timmy shot back. "You're dying! Why aren't you scared?"

"Timmy, dying isn't as scary the second time around." Jenny smiled sadly at him. "And it's easier…When you're surrounded by people who love you. Of course I'm sad. But…I'm always going to be…With you. In your memories….And in your heart. I know you won't…Forget me."

"No. Never." Timmy held the sketchbook close to his chest. "I'll never get rid of this."

"I know you won't." repeated Jenny, still whispering. Being so close to death, her whole body was paling, her hair was losing it's glorious red shine, her eyes were dulling. They had been shimmering hazel, now they looked like mud. Timmy wept at her appearance. Jenny had once been so beautiful. Now death was taking her beauty away from her. Turning her into a different person physically. But she could never be changed emotionally. Or mentally.

"Hey Timmy." Jenny's murmur broke Timmy free from his thoughts. He glanced down at her. "Yeah?"

"Remember how you said…That when we beat Anti Cosmo…You'd give me an amazing kiss?"

"Yeah." Timmy nodded. Jenny smiled up weakly and hopefully. Her eyes shimmered hazel one last time. "Can we share that kiss?"

Timmy smiled. "Of course." he answered.

So still holding hands, Timmy leaned down, and Jenny's lips met his. Her eyes closed because she was too frail to keep them open. Timmy tried to keep his open, so that he could see Jenny, but finally he gave in to the incredible kiss and shut his eyes.

They were still kissing when Jenny drew a sharp breath in, then relaxed. Her grip on Timmy's hand disappeared. Slowly her whole body stiffened, and her heartbeat and pulse stopped. Jenny was gone.

Slowly Timmy stood up and let go of Jenny's hand. It fell with a sickening thud on her body. "I'm sorry Timmy." Wanda murmured.

Timmy just stared at Jenny's body. "She's gone." He whispered to himself. Then he turned to his fairies. "I wish we could all go home, and that Jenny's body was buried at her original burial place."

But before any of the fairies could wave their wands there was a gigantic POOF! Suddenly in front of them were all of the creatures in the world. Pixies, anti fairies, fairies, sprites, elves, even a few monsters. Timmy cried out in surprise. "Ah!"

Instantly the 3 fairies waved their wands to grant Timmy's earlier wish, but they all went dull and made a farting sound. "What?" Wanda cried out.

"Your wands will not work puny fairies." Out of the crowd of mystical creatures walked the head honcho of all the fairies: Jorgen Von Strangle. "What's going on Jorgen? Can't you see we're all upset? A good friend is dead!" Wanda snapped at him. "Yes, I realize your friend is dead. That is why all of the magic has been shut off for a few minutes. It is a tradition whenever a Bornagain has died to turn off the magic out of respect. Not a tradition that gets done very often because of the fact that there are hardly any Bornagains, but you get the idea."

Jorgen walked up to Jenny's body and covered her with a grey blanket. Then he picked up her body. Timmy's face paled at the grey blanket over Jenny. That was not what she would have wanted to be hidden in, he just knew it! "Do you have a different blanket?" he asked Jorgen weakly. "What do you think I am, a quilt-maker?" Jorgen asked him incredulously. "It's just that…Jenny liked rainbows." Timmy choked out. "Why do you care what this Bornagain liked?" Jorgen snorted. "Jorgen! Show some kindness! That was Timmy's girlfriend!" Wanda snapped. "Timmy's _girlfriend?" _Jorgen repeated in astonishment. "Yes. An incredible Bornagain who was created by Anti Cosmo, the only Anti Fairy that I don't see here right now." "This girl was created by an _Anti Fairy_?" Jorgen was getting more and more baffled by the second. "Yes. And he used her in an attempt to get his revenge on Timmy! But she and Timmy saved the day!" Quickly Wanda described the fight, everyone around her listening intently. When she was finished, Wanda added, "So before you do anything else, maybe consider how you can make her burial a little more honourable."

"Well…I suppose I could find a different blanket." Jorgen's toughness relented, and he actually sounded caring. "She shall be buried in the best part of the Fairy World Cemetery, with the most beautiful headstone. And her photo shall hang in Fairy Hall, so all will remember this brave Bornagain."

"If it's alright with you sport, Cosmo and I would like to hang Jenny's photo in the Godchild Hall of Fame in our castle." Wanda spoke to Timmy gently. "She wasn't our godchild, but she feels like a part of our family."

Timmy nodded. "Go ahead." he said blankly. "Do everything possible to make sure that Jenny isn't forgotten."

Just then, the magic turned back on. Wands started glowing again. "Well Timmy? Do you want to help with the burial plans?" Cosmo asked him. Timmy thought for a second, his sad expression unchanging. "Yes. I'd like to help with the headstone." He finally answered. So he and his fairies poofed away to work.

All throughout the day, Timmy kept having mystical creatures come up to him and give him their condolences. Wanda could tell that he appreciated it, but in truth, she was worried about her godson. She didn't want Jenny's death to make Timmy sick. Even though he was showing the normal signs of grieving right now, she was concerned that she may have been missing signs that Timmy wasn't going to get better.

Finally at the end of the day, Timmy had finished designing the marker. It was shaped like a rainbow, with Jenny's picture in the very center. To the left of it was her name, _"Jenny Glee Cain."_ and to the right of it was some inscriptions. _"She loved, was loved, and will always be loved," "Our rainbow girl," _and _"You showed me that looks truly can be deceiving. You weren't what I thought, you were better."_

When he finally arrived home, there was an envelope on his bed. He picked it up and opened it. "What is it?" Cosmo asked. "A letter. From Anti Cosmo!" Timmy gasped. Then, because he knew they would want to know what it said, he read it aloud to his fairies.

_To Timothy:_

_I know that the events that occurred today must be causing you great grief. I have never lost a loved one, but I can imagine what you are going through._

_Anyways, I am just writing this little note to tell you that just because this unfortunate event happened does not mean I am going to stop trying to get my revenge on you. I am deeply sorry for what happened, but that does not mean I will give up my ambitions. I am an Anti Fairy and an evil genius after all. The world shall be mine! And you will not stop me!_

_Cheerio:_

_Anti Cosmo, evil genius_

_P.S. Turn on your TV._

"What on earth is that supposed to mean?" Wanda asked in confusion. "That Anti Cosmo has always got some strange plan up his sleeve. I don't like this."

"I don't think it's anything dangerous." Timmy said softly, walking up to his TV and switching it on. When he did, he got the biggest shock in his life.

A slideshow had been put together from all of the times that Jenny and Timmy had been together. The school cafeteria, Freeze, playing video games, EVERYTHING! Timmy watched in astonishment, tears falling down his cheeks as he watched how happy they had been together. All of his memories had been put on that video, so that he would have them forever. He didn't know what to say.

Anti Cosmo must have known that would be his reaction, because at the end of the 15 minute slideshow, when the screen was black, two words appeared on the screen.

"You're welcome."


	18. I Know What You're Going Through

Bonjour mes amis! Hello my friends! It is so good to read your good reviews! So once again, thank you! You've made me feel very appreciated.

I'd just like to make a quick note before we begin. I've started another story! It's called "Oh Fish Scales" and it's in the Misc. Cartoons section of Fanfiction. If you want to, go ahead and check it out!

Now, I've told some of you before, this story is almost done. (Sob!) Please don't take this as a chance to completely forget about me! Once "Looks Can Be Deceiving" is finished, I'm going to start the sequel! There's just one problem: I have NO IDEA what to call it. So this is where you guys come in. In your reviews, if you could give me any ideas you have, I'd really appreciate it! I'd prefer an idiom as a title, but that's the only request I've got.

I don't own FOP. I still own Jenny, even though she's dead, and she ain't coming back. So all you people wanting to steal her away are out of luck! Lol, I'm just kidding.

Chapter 18

The first day of school without Jenny around was a nightmare for Timmy. Without her smiling face he barely survived. Timmy didn't talk and he didn't work. All he did was stare out of the window. He wouldn't even wince when Mr. Crocker threw an F in his face. That was the start of his sickness.

It got worse. Eventually Timmy got so sick he wouldn't eat. Everybody left him alone because nothing they said or did seemed to affect him. His friends couldn't help him, his enemies didn't scare him. Timmy's parents were too blind to see that he needed help. One day Wanda felt so angry with Timmy's parents she said to Cosmo, "They're too absorbed in their fun to see that their own flesh and blood needs help." Timmy overheard and muttered to them, "I wouldn't have gone to see the doctors anyway. They can't help me."

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were still assigned to Timmy because he was still miserable. But they found themselves getting more bored each day because Timmy wasn't making wishes. In fact, the only thing he had wished for was a bottle of vitamins to keep them from getting magic build up. "We're here to grant wishes and make you happy! Why won't you let us do that?" Wanda cried out in desperation one day. "You can't give me what will make me happy." Timmy muttered in response.

No one had to ask what Timmy wanted.

Every day turned into a routine. Timmy would get up, look at Jenny's pictures and watch the slideshow of him and Jenny together. He would cry. Then he went to school, and not do anything. He just sat. He wouldn't play, or concentrate on homework, or eat lunch with his friends. After school he came home and lay in bed, crying himself to sleep. It broke Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof's hearts to see Timmy like this, but they had already tried to help. Timmy wasn't letting anybody in.

The days turned into weeks, and the weeks definitely weren't kind to Timmy. He grew as skinny as a twig, and his body lost it's color, turning dull. His hair, which now was pale brown, grew greasy and matted. His body grew cold, and he shivered often, so he wore a grey hoodie with the hood over top of his pink hat. Nobody believed that Timmy could be saved.

A month after Jenny passed away there was another new student in Timmy's class. She strutted into the classroom, put her hands on her super-slim hips, and flashed the entire class a super white, perfect smile. "Hi! My name's Hannah Cooley. I just moved to the area from North Dimmsdale, so I got transferred to this school!"

"Well Hannah, now that you've so nicely interrupted our class, just sit beside AJ." Crocker handed her a worksheet, pointed to the empty desk beside the bald African American, then continued to mark a pile of papers.

Hannah sat in her seat and glanced down at the sheet. _"Oh great, an English essay!" _she thought, rolling her eyes. _"Boring! Let's do something more fun. I'll get to know my classmates!"_

She glanced around the room, mentally labelling each kid. _"Too rude, too nerdy, too snooty, too weird…Hey wait a minute, who's that?"_

There was a kid sitting in the very last row of seats, closest to the windows, and at the very front like Hannah and AJ were. He was just sitting there, staring ahead with a blank expression. Something about him interested Hannah. So she leaned over and poked AJ on the shoulder. "Hey AJ. Who's that?" She pointed to the kid.

AJ looked where her finger was directed. "Oh." he looked back down at his sheet and murmured uncomfortably, "That's my friend Timmy."

"He looks sick." Hannah mused. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's suffering from depression, but nobody knows why. He won't tell us what's bothering him." AJ's eyes were filled with sorrow. "My friends and I tried hard to help him, but nothing worked. So we just leave him alone now. Trying to do anything is pointless." He looked at Timmy again, then turned to Hannah and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Personally I think he's going through this because he lost somebody."

"Really? Who?" Hannah's curiosity was getting the better of her.

AJ shrugged. "There was a new girl who seemed to hit it off with Timmy. They went everywhere together! It was pretty obvious that they were falling for each other. Then one day she just stopped coming to class, and since then Timmy's been acting like this. I think she moved away without telling him or something." AJ finished explaining, then went back to work, leaving Hannah to ponder. All day, she kept staring at Timmy, thinking.

Finally the bell rang to go home. Timmy hopped on the bus, and sat at the very back. Hannah followed him with her binder in her hands. When she walked to the back of the bus, she faced him and gave a warm smile. "Hi. Can I sit here?" she asked. Timmy didn't speak, but he nodded. So Hannah plopped down beside him, and the bus started to move.

"My name's Hannah by the way." Hannah added, watching Timmy to see how he responded. "I'm in your class. With Mr. Crocker. He's pretty crazy huh?" Timmy didn't answer, he just stared out the window.

Eventually Hannah decided it was time to talk about the real reason she was on the bus. "So, I heard about your friend." she spoke in a low voice so that she didn't attract unwanted attention. "And I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry."

"That's what everybody says." Timmy mumbled, half to himself. "But that doesn't mean it helps."

"I know. Everybody always says they're sorry. It's just a way of trying to make you feel better. But they never fully understand, do they?"

Timmy didn't answer, so Hannah decided to keep talking. "They try and make you get over it, get used to living without that person. But your memories are still in your mind, haunting you. They never go away. Everywhere you look, something reminds you of that person you lost. Every little detail about that person, and the things you did together and the things you went through stay with you."

"You know that nothing will ever be the same." Timmy mumbled. "It feels like you're walking in a dream." Hannah continued. "And you can't wake up. But you want to wake up, so that you can see that person again and realize that they're still there."

"You wish that you had never had to say goodbye." Tears were falling down Timmy's face, but he never bothered to wipe them away. Suddenly he frowned and wrenched away from Hannah. "How do you know so much about losing someone?" He angrily asked. "Because I lost my best friend." Hannah whispered. "I went through exactly what you're going through. I couldn't get over the fact that she was gone. I didn't _want _to get over it. I didn't want to move on."

"You seem to be better now." Timmy mumbled. "Because one day I realized that I _had_ to move on. Otherwise I'd die too. When I was sick, I was dying inside. And I remembered how my friend always wanted me to be happy. If I was sad, she'd be there for me. Since she wasn't there anymore, I had to make myself happy. I didn't want to die. Because if you die too, then you cause pain for other people that love you."

"How did you heal?" Timmy asked, still not looking at Hannah. "Everyday I got up and I started living life again. I started doing things to keep my mind occupied. I got interested in clothing designing and girl stuff that I had never liked before, like doing my hair and putting on makeup. So that started taking up my time. Pretty soon, I wasn't thinking about my lost best friend all the time. She was still in my heart and my memories, but I wasn't always thinking about her. That may sound terrible, but it helped."

Timmy finally looked at Hannah, and got a better look at her. She had long blonde hair. It was streaked blue in numerous places. Her eyes were blue, just like his. Right now she was wearing a white and black hippie headband in her hair. Her shirt was sky blue, with a large yellow smiley face in the middle. It had one shoulder. Her jean capris were bright neon yellow. On her feet were black pumps with heels that looked about 5 inches long. She wore 3 bracelets on her wrists. One was thick and black. The second was made with azure beads. The third one was a yellow sports bracelet with the words, _"Peace. Love. Happiness." _written on it.

Hannah smiled kindly at him. "There was one thing that really helped me move on." she said. "What?" Timmy whispered, his voice getting a little bit louder. This was the most he'd spoken in a long time.

"I talked to my friend every night. I would tell her everything. She was like a diary to me, only diaries don't really listen or give you comfort. But I knew she was listening, and that made me feel better."

At that moment the bus stopped at Timmy's house. "Well, I've got to go." Timmy said, getting up and into the aisle. "Okay. Bye Timmy." Hannah waved. "Here's my phone number. Just in case you want someone to talk to, or just someone to listen." she passed him a piece of paper.

Timmy accepted it and stuffed it into his pocket. "Thanks."

But just as Timmy turned to leave he stopped. Because there was something in his mind telling him to turn around. He didn't know what to do. So he used Hannah's advice. _"Jenny? What should I do? This girl is really nice, and she's trying to help me. But I'm not sure whether or not to let her into my life."_

At first there was no response. Then, just as Timmy was beginning to walk away in despair, he heard Jenny giggle in his mind. _"You've got a good head on your shoulders Timmy. You know what to do. I love you." _There was another giggle, and then silence.

Timmy's eyes were as wide as saucers. His breathing grew quicker as he took in what had just happened. Then he shook his head, completely ignoring the bus driver's cries of, "Hey kid! I don't have all day!" Jenny was right. He knew what to do.

He turned around. "Actually Hannah, do you want to come with me? I think my mom said something about baking chocolate chip cookies."

Hannah smiled and giggled. "Sure Timmy."

So they both walked off the bus to Timmy's house, where they spent the afternoon eating cookies, playing in the tree house, and talking.

This was the beginning of Timmy's healing.


	19. The Growing Relationship

Hi guys! This is the second to last chapter of "Looks Can Be Deceiving." Thank you again for all of your support. I simply cannot thank you all enough. By the way, the things that Hannah and Timmy said on the bus were inspired by the song "Slipped Away" by Avril Lavigne, a song that I don't own. (Obviously)

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. I own Jenny and Hannah.

Chapter 19

Hannah quickly became an important part of Timmy's life. Because of her, Timmy started eating again, a little bit more each day. He slowly became more fun to be around, because he started hanging out with his friends again. They played soccer, watched hockey games at the ice rink, and went on weekend trips to amusement parks. Hannah was always invited because Timmy's friends felt so grateful towards her. She was saving their best friend.

But Timmy still had days that were off. Days when he woke up feeling too sick to get out of bed. Everyday Hannah phoned him to ask how he was doing. On those days that Timmy wasn't feeling good, Hannah would take the bus immediately after school and bring him the schoolwork he had missed. They never worked on it. Instead, Hannah would get Timmy talking. Then, she would either listen, or join in, depending on how Timmy was handling the conversation. While talking, she could tell whether Timmy would want to keep talking, or start doing something else, like watching cartoons, or playing a game. She usually ended up staying until late at night.

Timmy's grades improved too. As he healed, Hannah was always willing to invite him over to her house to work on homework together. Timmy soon learned that Hannah was very bright. Not as bright as AJ, but together, with the occasional help from the boy genius, Hannah and Timmy received straight A's on their report cards at the end of their Grade 5 year.

By the end of Grade 7, Timmy was back to normal. On the very first day of middle school, he walked into his homeroom to find AJ, Chester, and Hannah sitting beside each other. "Hey guys!" He greeted them, as he took the seat beside Hannah. After comparing schedules, they found that they all had Social Studies, Math, and English together. "Who's our homeroom teacher?" Timmy finally asked.

"Mr. Crocker." Chester groaned. "He got fired from Dimmsdale Elementary, but the school board agreed to give him one last chance. So he got put in this school."

"Is anyone else that we know in this room with us?" Timmy questioned. "Hmm. Well, Sanjay moved to India, Elmer's in Room 300, Veronica, Tad, and Chad are all in Room 105, and Francis is starting home schooling." AJ told Timmy. Then his face changed as he remembered something. "Oh yeah. Trixie's in this homeroom."

"How do you know?" Timmy asked. "Trixie's never talked to you before."

"She sent a school-wide email out in the summer." AJ said. "But I guess you didn't get it."

As the bell rang for class to start, who should walk in, but Trixie Tang. Her glossy black hair shone, pulled back with a lavender band and her makeup covered blue eyes sparkled. She was wearing the exact same outfit she always wore to school, a lavender turtleneck sweater and a white mini skirt. Her boots didn't have heels, but they were pretty and white just like her skirt. All of the boys in the class "oohed" and "aahed" and leaned forward in their seats to get a closer look at the queen bee. All except for Timmy. "I thought you liked Trixie." Chester muttered in his direction. His green-blue eyes looked at him in confusion.

Timmy shook his head. "That was puppy love."

"So, who do you like?" Hannah asked.

Timmy and Hannah gazed at each other and smiled. "I'm not really sure yet." Timmy answered honestly. "What about you Hannah? Who are you interested in at school?"

Hannah's eyes glowed a little brighter, and her smile grew mysterious. "Oh a guy." She answered furtively. "He doesn't realize it yet. But he will when I want him to."

After school, Hannah went to Timmy's house to do some homework. As they were each doing their math equations, Timmy said, "Hey Hannah. You know how you were talking about liking somebody who didn't know it yet."

Hannah nodded and continued to look at her workbook. "Yeah."

"Well was it…Was it me?" Timmy nervously inquired. Sweat dripped down his face as his heart started beating wildly. He thought he knew the answer already, but he was worried of making a fool of himself.

Hannah finally looked up at him and nodded. "Yes." she answered. "You were. I'm not going to lie. I like you Timmy. Do you like me?"

Timmy looked at her, feeling embarrassed. "I think so." he muttered. "Every time I see you I feel happier because you've helped me so much. My heart beats faster and I feel like I can fly. You've made me realize that I can do anything. Is that love?"

Hannah laughed. "I really don't know how to answer that." she replied truthfully. "I guess the main questions are, do you think I'm special?"

"Yes." immediately answered Timmy. "Would you do anything for me?" Hannah asked.

"Yes." repeated Timmy. "Would you believe that you were lucky if I was your girlfriend?" Hannah asked.

"Yes." Timmy replied, feeling a bit more confident.

"Would you always think of me as beautiful even when I look like a wreck or I'm not in my designer clothes?" Hannah inquired. "Of course." Timmy nodded.

"This is the last question, and it's the most important one." Hannah told him. "Ask me." Timmy whispered.

Hannah moved closer until their faces were so close they could feel each other's breath. "Would you kiss me?" Hannah asked under her breath.

Timmy didn't even speak. He and Hannah leaned in, tilted their heads, and kissed. That was the beginning of their beautiful relationship.

They remained a couple all throughout high school. The only day they didn't spend together was the day of Timmy's 18th birthday. The day that he lost his fairies.

When Hannah phoned, Timmy answered it. "Hey Timmy! Are you coming to school today?" she asked cheerfully. Timmy could picture a wide smile on her face while she spoke. Hannah was always smiling.

"Actually Hannah, I'm gonna stay home today." Timmy said, his voice shaking as he tried to fight back tears.

"Oh…" Hannah's cheerful tone disappeared and changed to a tone of concern. "Do you want me to come over?"

"No thank you. I just want to be alone today." Timmy answered, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Okay. Happy birthday." Hannah softly spoke.

"Thanks." Timmy answered, then they hung up. He spent the whole day hanging out with his fairies trying hard to make their last day together happy. He made wish after wish after wish, and most of them resulted in near disaster. But every time, Wanda saved the day, and afterwards they all rolled on the floor laughing.

At the very end of the day, when Jorgen came to take away Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, he told Timmy that he was going to let him keep his memories. "I'm not going to make this a regular thing." he informed Timmy. "But you're a very special boy, and you've learned some valuable lessons with these puny fairies. We don't want you to forget them or the fabulous things you've done." Then, after a tearful farewell, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were taken back to Fairy World, never to see Timmy again.

The very next day, Timmy decided to go to school. When he opened his locker, he found it stuffed full of chocolate, and decorated with hearts and the words, _"I love you Timmy." _It was obvious who had done it.

Footsteps echoed behind him, and he turned around to see Hannah, in black bell bottom jeans, and a white and black zebra striped shirt. Her hair was in a ponytail with 2 little strands hanging down on either side of her face. A backwards baseball cap was on her head, and she had a little silver bracelet on her left wrist. She looked up at him, her eyes full of worry. She didn't even need to ask, "Are you okay?" Timmy knew she was worried about what had happened the day before.

He approached her and she let out a sob. Black tears ran down her cheeks because she was wearing mascara. Timmy wrapped his arms around her, and she did the same to him, burying her head in his chest. Timmy gently moved her head so he could give her a quick kiss on the lips. "I'm okay now." he whispered. "Don't worry."

Hannah and Timmy were voted the "Cutest Couple" in the Grade 12 yearbook. They went to prom together, Timmy wearing a tuxedo and Hannah in a long prom dress the exact same deep blue as her streaks. After they graduated, they started going to university together, and shared an apartment. They took different courses, Timmy in Accounting and Hannah in some Fashion courses, but they always made time for each other. They went to the fair every year, swam at the beach, and had picnics on Dimmsdale Hill, Hannah's favourite spot in Dimmsdale.

3 years after they graduated from high school, Hannah walked out of her class to find Timmy at the door waiting. A picnic basket was dangling from his arm. "What's going on?" Hannah asked. "I thought we'd go to Dimmsdale Hill for a picnic." Timmy said, holding up his arm holding the basket. "Are you interested?"

"Of course." Hannah answered. So they walked to the hill, where they hiked to the very top. From the top they ate egg salad sandwiches, a fruit platter, and some brownies that Timmy's mother had sent. After all of the food had been eaten, Hannah lay down on their picnic blanket, her head resting on Timmy's lap. He stroked her hair and they watched the clouds float by.

"Hannah, I've something to say to you." Timmy said softly. Hannah's eyes looked up at him. "What is it?"

"Well, we've been together so many years. In fact, if it weren't for you, I'd probably be dead. You saved me back in Grade 5, and since then you've always been there for me. I don't think I can live without you."

Hannah sat up and turned around, her blue eyes filled with worry. "What are you saying?"

"I would be the happiest man in the world if you stayed with me forever." Timmy pulled a small box out of his pants pocket, and Hannah gasped.

"Hannah Jane Cooley, would you do me the honour of marrying me?" Timmy asked, opening the box to reveal a 14 carat gold ring with 2 little diamonds and a ruby sitting proudly on it.

"Yes, yes, a million times yes! Oh Timmy!" Hannah cried out in joy, leaping into his arms, and hugging him as hard as she could. As she hugged him, she kissed his face as rapidly and fiercely as she could. "Yes, I will marry you Timmy. I love you!"

Their wedding was the following summer on Dimmsdale Hill, and everyone in Dimmsdale was invited. Timmy's parents actually came and paid attention to him for once in his life. All of his friends came and gave their congratulations. Even Trixie looked at him, smiled, and said, "You picked a good girl Timmy. She'll be a better wife for you than I would have been." It was the one of the only times she'd actually remembered Timmy's name.

At the after party, Hannah and Timmy shared their first dance to a song that they had listened to numerous times when Timmy was fighting depression called, "Won't Leave Your Side."

"_The earth might break and the world might end, we might cry and quarrel. There may be days when we don't feel like hugging, but I'll never leave your side. You need me and I need you, we're stuck with something stronger than glue. It's a little thing called love, the most wonderful thing in the world, the reason I won't leave your side. I promise I won't leave your side."_

2 years later, Timmy came home from work to find Hannah sitting on their couch, a broad smile on her face. "How'd you like to be a father?" she asked.

Timmy froze in his place. His mouth dropped open. "What?" he gasped.

Hannah giggled and held up a pregnancy test. "I'm pregnant!" she burst out.

_Well, that's the end of that chapter! By the way, "I Won't Leave Your Side" isn't an actual song. The lyrics are just something I made up on the spot. Do you like?_

_Please review! But no flames please! Once again, thank you my readers! I appreciate your support and kind words! _

_Peace out! Bye!_


	20. Memory Jay Turner

Da da da da! Here it is readers! The last chapter of Looks Can Be Deceiving, the very first story I've ever finished on Fanfiction. I feel so proud! I couldn't have gotten here without your support. All your reviews and kind PM's are what inspired me to keep writing and not just ditch the story.

There WILL be a sequel starring Timmy and Hannah's child. I'm not sure when I'll start it, but it WILL be done! Now it's time for the show! I mean…Chapter! Yeah, let's go with that.

I don't own FOP. I own Jenny, Hannah, and the baby.

Chapter 20

"Come on Hannah! You can do it! Keep pushing!" Timmy was standing anxiously in a hospital room with a nurse beside him. He held Hannah's hand as she sat in the hospital bed, crying out in pain.

Timmy gave the nurse a worried look. "Is she going to be alright?"

The nurse, who had a name tag with the name, "Jade" nodded. "She's doing fine. Nothing's going wrong." She patted Hannah's foot reassuringly. "You're nearly done dear. Keep pushing. You can do it!"

"Uggggggggggh!" Hannah screamed, her grip on Timmy's hand so tight that he was losing feeling in his entire arm.

And then suddenly the groaning stopped and was replaced with the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Wah!"

Timmy gasped, and Hannah started panting, trying hard to catch her breath. Jade scooped up the crying child in a white towel and started drying it off. When she was done, she handed the baby to Hannah, who now was softly crying. "Congratulations. You have a beautiful baby girl."

Hannah gasped in amazement. "A girl. We have a girl!" she whispered in wonder to Timmy. She carefully cradled the bundle so she could look at the baby. "Look at her Timmy. She's gorgeous." The husband and wife didn't notice Jade leaving to fetch some equipment.

The baby girl was very small. She had a small amount of brown hair with lighter streaks on the top of her head. Her skin was bright red, but she was no longer crying. Instead she was gazing up at her parents with wonder.

Timmy gasped. "Hannah! Look at her eyes!" he exclaimed.

The baby's eyes were not blue like Timmy's and Hannah's. Instead they were a deep, beautiful…

Hazel.

"You know, her eyes remind me of what my best friend's eyes looked like before she died." Hannah mused.

Timmy froze at her words. _"Wait a second." _he thought to himself. _"What was the name of Jenny's friend? Hailey? Heather? Helga?"_

Swallowing, he asked her. "What was your friend's name?"

"Jennifer." Hannah answered, still gazing at their baby. "But you weren't allowed to call her that. She insisted on being called Jenny. She was so cool. Fearless and daring. Willing to try anything. She and I did so many crazy things together. And she loved rainbows."

Timmy almost couldn't speak. He couldn't believe it. He was married to Jenny's friend. Was it coincidence? Or…Fate?

"You know, I knew Jenny too." he finally managed to choke out. "Really? How?" Hannah asked, finally looking up.

"Uh…Internet! Yeah, we met on a chat site." Timmy lied, using the excuse he had always used for questions like that.

"Hmm. That's funny. She never mentioned you." Hannah murmured, half to herself. "Now, what should we name the baby?"

"Well…She made us remember Jenny." Timmy meekly said. "Maybe we should name her Jenny."

"No. It's a great idea, but not really the right name for this little bundle of joy." Hannah tickled the baby's chin, and she cooed. "If we named her Jenny, it would make me sad, because I'd always remember her death. I was right there when it happened. That was the worst day of my life. I don't want to be reminded of that every single day."

"Well, when we saw her eyes, she made us remember Jenny." Timmy contemplated. "What about Hazel?"

"No, it's not special enough." Hannah stared down at the baby for a few minutes, then brightened. "I've got it! Memory Jay."

"Memory?" repeated Timmy. "Yeah. She gave us back memories of Jenny. And Jay could signify the first letter in the name 'Jenny.' I think it's pretty." Hannah eyed Timmy. "What do you think?"

"_Memory Jay." _Timmy thought. _"It really is a pretty name. And it's the perfect way to honour Jenny."_

He smiled softly at his wife and baby. "I love it." he responded. Then he held out his arms. "Can I…Can I hold her?"

Hannah nodded and handed Memory to Timmy. He carefully took her in her blanket, and made sure that he was supporting his child the best he could. Now there was an air of peace in the hospital room. A lull that relaxed Timmy's body and mind. He beamed down at Memory, and she looked up at him, her hazel eyes shimmering with love and wisdom. For a moment, Timmy thought he saw Jenny's reflection in her pupils, but then it vanished.

"_Jenny, you'll never be forgotten." Timmy spoke inside his moment._

And at that moment, the rain outside stopped and a beautiful rainbow filled the sky.

The End.

That's it folks! Oh my gosh! I can't believe that it's done! Please read and review, and watch out for the sequel. It WILL come out!

Thank you again so much for your support! I know this chapter is short, but I hope you still like it.


End file.
